Los Orígenes
by TuPaDrE
Summary: El Virus Progenitor, antecesor del Virus T, no apareció cuando todos pensaban. Sus orígenes se remontan a 1943, en un Campo de Concentracion de Austria... y en 1945 es cuando tiene lugar el primer escape biológico incontrolado. Cap. 9 añadido xD
1. Los Inicios del Campo

En primer lugar les advierto que mi conocimiento del idioma ruso y germano se limita a unas cuantas palabras, aparte de lo que he conseguido que me traduzcan conocidos míos, si ven algo entre comillas es que lo está diciendo un soldado ruso, o germano.

"Bla bla bla bla" -- eso se supone que es en idioma _Rusky _(ruso)

Una palabra en cursiva, como la que acabo de poner, está escrita en idioma alemán o ruso.

Pero, también, un texto en cursiva que esté claramente en español, se supone que es lo que piensa el tipo:

_Bla bla bla bla_.

Cualquier comentario puesto entre paréntesis es un comentario mío que ayude a la comprensión del texto, desde una traducción hasta una breve explicación de algo para aclarar.

Si tienen alguna duda, no entienden algo (hay mucho vocabulario de armamento técnico, he preferido dejarlo así porque era el lenguaje de la época) o quieren comentarme algo, pues plantéenlo en un review, yo lo leeré, y responderé a las dudas que surjan. Por favor, dejen reviews :)

**No hago apología** **ni del comunismo ni del fascismo ni del anarquismo ni** **de ninguna otra ideología política**, esto es sólo un relato echo por un fan para entretenimiento del lector.

Esperemos que sea de su agrado :)

Resident Evil es una marca registrada de Capcom. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Prólogo

Verano 1943. En algún rincón sin identificar de Austria.

* * *

Un tren llegó a la estación término en un hermoso rincón de Austria. Se trataba de un viejo tren de transporte de ganado, con una esvástica en la locomotora, y cientos de manos asomando por cada ventanilla, suplicando por piedad algo de agua.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, justo en el andén, varios guardias de las SS uniformados se acercaron a ellos, con sus cascos de acero brillando al sol, y las mangas remangadas para no pasar calor. Por otro lado, la mayor parte de los oficiales tenían las botas brillando, demostrando así su idea de que pertenecían a una "raza superior" y de que las personas que viajaban eran miembros "inferiores".

Unos soldados abrieron las puertas, cerradas desde fuera con candados, y los prisioneros se desplomaron fuera de los vagones a rebosar. Algunos de los que cayeron eran ya cadáveres.

Un SS disparó un tiro al aire para imponer orden, y los prisioneros se aterrorizaron. Todos ellos eran varones y vestían con una especie de trajes de presidiarios, completamente a rayas, y algunos con gorra, otros sin ellos. Debajo del uniforme no llevaban ningún tipo de ropa interior. Acaban de ser enviados desde otro importante campo de concentración, el KL-_Mauthasen_ para crear un _Nebenlager_ (campo subsidiario) para una tarea específica en concreto. Otros _Nebenlager_ se empleaban para producir piezas de aviones Me262 (el primer avión a reacción de la historia), fabricar combustible convirtiendo oxígeno líquido y metanol en fuel para las famosas armas de venganza V! y V2 (el primer proyectil teledirigido con forma de avión pero sin piloto, y el primer cohete a reacción del mundo, respectivamente), o para construir piezas carros de combate pesados _Tiger_ y _Panther_, actualmente los dos mejores tanques con los que contaba la industria de guerra germana, pero éste otro estaba pensado para una función muy distinta. No era necesario hacerlo bajo tierra, sus requisitos eran simplemente que estuviera alejado de cualquier población. La ciudad más cercana estaba a 120 km al Oeste, y las escasas casas rurales habían sido requisadas por los soldados de las SS, que las empleaban de almacén, o para cualquier asunto. Prácticamente nadie sabía la función real que desempeñaría ese lugar.

Los prisioneros eran utilizados como mano de obra esclava, aunque suponían que nada podría ser peor que trabajar en los túneles excavados en la roca de _Ebensee _o de la cervecería "_Zipfer_" (otro complejo de túneles camuflados detrás de una cervecería, la cual producía algo de cerveza para mantener el secreto), por ejemplo, o en la temida cantera de _Mauthasen_. Además, no veían nada de aspecto peligroso, y el Campo ni siquiera estaba terminado. Miraron alrededor, pero los dos carteles que indicaban la situación exacta habían desaparecido, por lo que al descender, no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban. Tan solo sabían que se encontraban en una estación de tren, claramente civil pero no había nadie a la vista; los postigos de las ventanas estaban cerrados, con las cortinas echadas. Claramente los civiles tenían prohibido mirar por las ventanas a los prisioneros.

Un hombre con gafas del grupo de prisioneros de aproximadamente 35 o 40 años intentó saltar para asomar la cabeza por encima de un muro y ver así donde se encontraban, pero un guardia alemán le vio, se acercó a él a la carrera, haciendo crujir el pavimento con sus botas de cuero, y le golpeó en la nuca con la culata de su carabina de madera.

El pobre desgraciado se rompió la nariz, algunos dientes y las gafas contra los ladrillos, y sangrando se desplomó.

Sin embargo, el SS volvió a golpearle con la culata mientras yacía en el suelo, haciendo saltar dientes y chorretones de sangre a cada golpe. Tras unos cuantos más, su cráneo había reventado y el SS tenía las botas de caña alta manchadas de rojo.

Todo eso había ocurrido a la vista de los aterrorizados prisioneros, que se juntaban, aunque en ocasiones no se conocieran de nada. Se unían instintivamente por nacionalidades.

Tras un corto discurso de rigor, en el que instaban a los prisioneros a obedecer en todo, bajo pena de ejecución inmediata por desobedencia, o "castigos menores" consistentes en latigazos o _Pfahlbinden_, tortura consisten en atar al prisionero de brazos y piernas y dejarlo suspendido en el aire, lo que causaba descoyuntamiento de los hombros, formaron en 4 filas y se pusieron en marcha a paso ligero, sin que hubiera selección previa.

Al no haber selección alguna, los débiles que habían quedado en mal estado tras el largo viaje en tren retrasaban la marcha, y por lo tanto, todos fueron ejecutados en la cuneta.

– Mira a estos judíos… –el soldado SS (SS-Mann) se rió a pleno pulmón, mientras hablaba abriendo mucho la boca, a pesar de llevar una colilla en ella.– No saben la que les espera.

– Se lo tienen bien merecido… por culpa de esta escoria perdimos la anterior guerra. Cuando ganemos ésta, les vamos a dar por el culo a todos. ¡Borraremos a estos _üntersmensh_ de la tierra¡Los judíos son los culpables de todas nuestras anteriores desgracias! –secundó otro SS, bastante más alto y corpulento que el anterior. Al pasar cerca de un prisionero que se rascaba la oreja, le golpeó con una porra el brazo, rompiéndole el hueso. El pobre hombre se quedó atrás, aullando de dolor.

Mientras marchaban, y sonaban esporádicos disparos, los soldados SS criticaban, insultaban, humillaban y hasta ejecutaban a los esclavos humanos, mientras ellos, con tan reconfortantes palabras, fueron obligados a caminar sin comida de ningún tipo y sin absolutamente ningún descanso durante el mediodía, pasando por las horas de más calor, hasta ver la silueta de las torres de vigilancia del Campo sobre las 12 de la noche, gracias a que en verano anochecía más tarde y aún se veía un poco.

Tras la agotadora marcha que había durado toda la tarde, fueron recibidos por una alambrada, y detrás de ella, barracones a medio construir. Los focos les deslumbraban, en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche, rota por la luz de la luna llena, la cual impedía las fugas.

En el campo había dos turnos de trabajo, de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la tarde, o de 8 de la tarde a 8 de la mañana. Cuando llegaron los prisioneros, se encontraron con los del segundo turno trabajando duro, junto a los gritos de los capataces. En el suelo había dos cuerpos ensangrentados de obreros, uno de ellos muerto y el otro agonizante.

Mientras los nuevos eran obligados a permanecer en posición de firmes en un suelo rocoso (llamado la _Appellplatz_) mientras los otros continuaban la construcción del campamento.

Entonces, un prisionero jefe de los propios prisioneros (_Kapo_) fue pasando uno por uno, preguntando nombres y apellidos. Para acabar antes, se distribuían varios Kapos por cada hilera, y además iban tachando de la lista los fallecidos cuyos compañeros lograban identificar. A pesar de ello, todavía había 30 nombres que no se encontraban en la lista, quizás se hubieran escapado, pero ellos dieron por hecho que estaban muertos, y se limitaron a tacharlos.

Todo ello les recordaba a los prisioneros el ritual de su llegada a KL-Mauthasen, lugar al que nada más llegar, y tras una selección de "aptos" y "no aptos" para el trabajo, iban pasando por una serie de mesas, en las que depositaban todos sus objetos de valor a su nombre, aunque muy pocos tenían esperanzas de recuperarlo. Conforme avanzaban, les hacían despojarse hasta de su ropa interior, y los guardias SS golpearon con porras a los reticentes. En la última mesa, les tomaron nombre, apellidos y su profesión, para a continuación dividirlos en comandos de trabajo, y hacerles entrega de uniformes de rayas llamados _drillich_ (no necesariamente de su talla) y un calzado con suela de madera llamados _zuecos_, del cual las probabilidades de que el par fuera de la misma talla eran muy reducidas.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se encontraban, al parecer ya tenían ese listado de aptitudes y fueron divididos en barracones según la utilidad de su profesión desde el punto de vista de los SS, después de lo cual entraron y se ordenó apagar las luces. Los prisioneros estaban exuberantes, pues los barracones terminados no estaban llenos aún, y la disciplina no parecía ser tan dura como en otros lugares.

Tras unos meses de construcción de varios complejos en el campo, entre ellos un hospital (denominado en la jerga del campo _Revier_ o _Sanitsläger_) y el proceso de transformación de una cabaña en un compartimiento completamente estanco, con un incinerador de cuerpos al lado, dicha cabaña estuvo terminada, pero los SS se cuidaron de decorarla por fuera para que pareciese una cabaña normal. Además, todos los prisioneros, incluido _Kapos_, que habían trabajado en la construcción de esa cabaña y el crematorio fueron ejecutados mediante disparos en la nunca, para que nadie supiera excesivos detalles sobre el interior acondicionado de ese lugar. Además, los trabajadores del _Kommando_ del crematorio que incineraban los cuerpos eran ejecutados cada tres semanas, tal y como rezaban las órdenes.

Por fin estaba terminada la primera "cámara de pruebas", y pronto empezaron a llegar eminencias científicas, y algunos bioquímicos alemanes de renombre, que comenzaron sus pruebas en el hospital del campo, recién construido también. Con el tiempo, así como con nuevos materiales traídos desde universidades o laboratorios de toda Alemania, o de países ocupados, el lugar iría aumentando de tamaño.

En ese momento, por Noviembre de 1943, la guerra no parecía ir demasiado bien, aunque nadie pensaba que Alemania pudiera perder la guerra aún. La situación de las tropas germanas en retiradas en _Kiev_ no pintaba nada bien, pero los pocos oficiales del campo que conocían la situación real de la guerra no hablaban de ella.

Los prisioneros, sin saber nada del estado de la guerra, veían llegar vehículos 4x4 _Kübelwagen_ y motos con sidecar trayendo a personas importantes, además de camiones pesados de media tonelada, de cuyo interior los soldados SS descargaban pesadas cajas de madera, bastante alargadas. Los prisioneros que trabajaban alrededor tenían terminantemente prohibido mirar a los soldados descargando material de los camiones.

Un día, llegó al Campo una eminencia, acompañado de un enjambre de escolta. Su nombre, decían, era James Marcus, con el grado de doctor, graduado con matrícula de honor en la universidad de Heisselberg, en 1939. A pesar de su edad, era toda una eminencia científica, especializado en virus genéticos. Sus trabajos en el laboratorio del campo tendrían gran importancia más adelante.

En una ocasión, un soldado se encontraba lubricando su arma y tenía las manos llenas de grasa, y había sido llamado para ayudar a cargar una caja. Tras lograr sostenerla, ésta se le resbaló y al caer al suelo la madera se rompió, revelando el contenido de las cajas.

Decenas de pequeños cilindros con productos químicos se desparramaron por el suelo, mientras el SS miraba horrorizado. Llamó a gritos a algunos prisioneros, que se aprestaron a recoger todo lo que se había caído, mientras el SS les apremiaba que se dieran prisa. Finalmente, metieron todo en lo que quedaba de la caja, y lo llevaron dentro.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los que había trabajado en ello fue ejecutado, quizás debido a un despiste de los guardias, o porque el SS no quería quedar en ridículo; de todas formas, el incidente fue olvidado, aunque no por todos.

Un polaco había conseguido esconder en su _drillich_ uno de los cilindros, y se moría de curiosidad por saber que contendría. La curiosidad en ese campo era causa de muerte inmediata, pero él necesitaba saber que había ahí dentro. De cualquier forma, en estos lugares la muerte siempre estaba a las puertas, y lo que no mataba inmediatamente, tan solo alargaba la pena capital.

Tras volver con el paquete escondido a su barracón, se dio cuenta de que ahí no lo podía abrir, por la presencia de chivatos y _kapos_ que no dudarían en delatarle a cambio de un mejor puesto y de más comida. Por ello, el joven polaco, de nombre Ibrahim Kasàĉ, decidió ir a las letrinas, con su cilindro bien escondido en los pantalones.

Nada más llegar, descubrió que en ese momento no había nadie, a pesar de que era raro el momento en que las letrinas se encontrasen vacías. Dichas letrinas consitían en una tabla que hacía las veces de asiento, con varios agujeros para que los prisioneros se sentasen en cada agujero, e hicieran sus necesidades. Los agujeros daban directamente a un pozo negro, y siempre estaban a rebosar. Si el nivel de residuos subía demasiado, quizás debido a una epidemia de disentería que producía diarrea continua, era una fuente de infecciones, pero eso a los soldados de las SS no les importaba mucho, pues ellos tenían sus propios WC limpiados por prisioneros varias veces al día.

El polaco se subió a la tabla, con cuidado de no meter el pie en los agujeros, y comenzó a ojear el cilindro, completamente metálico y sin inscripción alguna. Ibrahim volteó varias veces el cilindro, buscando el modo de abrirlo. Al agitarlo, no sonaba dentro nada, pero pesaba como si estuviera lleno de algo.

Entonces, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, y sonaron varias voces furiosas. Dos _Kapos_ entraron a las letrinas, arrastrando a un famélico prisionero que en su mano llevaba un abrelatas, y la camiseta manchada de sangre que goteaba de su cara.

Le tumbaron al suelo de una patada y los dos kapos, de la misma nacionalidad que el prisionero, comenzaron a golpearle sin piedad. El pobre hombre tuvo que soltar el abrelatas para intentar protegerse de las patadas que le llovían encima.

Mientras, Ibrahim se había ocultado detrás de un lavabo, con la esperanza de que no se les ocurriera mirar, pues si lo hacían, él estaba perdido.

Desde su posición, fue testigo de la paliza de muerte que le dieron al desdichado prisionero, sin que en ningún momento explicaran el porqué de la paliza.

Tras golpearle un buen rato, y dejarle inconsciente, los kapos parecían estar agotados, y uno de ellos cogió al prisionero, le arrastró hacia las letrinas, levantó la tabla, y le metió la cabeza entre las heces y la orina que se amontonaban en el fondo. El prisionero en ese momento, recuperó la conciencia, y empezó a moverse, intentando evitar ser ahogado, pero el Kapo le sujetaba con firmeza, y tras unos minutos, el prisionero dejó de mover los brazos, que cayeron inertes.

Los Kapos se rieron, haciendo juegos de palabras sobre "es un come mierda" o cosas así, que Ibrahim no pudo oír, y luego se fueron, dejando el cadáver aún con la cabeza metida en las letrinas.

El prisionero Kasàĉ salió de su escondrijo, y se fijó en el abrelatas que yacía en el suelo, entre chorretones de sangre. Tenía que darse prisa, porque en cualquier momento llegarían los del Kommando del crematorio, a llevarse el cuerpo para su incineración.

Ahora no podía subirse a las letrinas, porque habían retirado la tabla y además estaba el cuerpo sin vida, por lo que regresó a su escondrijo, para abrir con calma el cilindro metálico.

Una vez lo hizo, encontró dentro un montón de serrín, que tras vaciarlo dentro de las letrinas como buenamente pudo, ojeó lo que había en su interior. Se trataba de una probeta de cristal, sellada, que dentro contenía alguna sustancia desconocida. En la etiqueta sobre el envase de vidrio ponía _Pater-giftsotff _(virus Padre). Ante su desconcierto, no supo qué hacer con la probeta, si abrirla o no, pero decidió no hacerlo.

En ese momento, otro prisionero, Pressburger, entró a las letrinas para hacer uso de ellas. Ibrahim tenía mucha confianza con él, por lo que salió del escondite.

– Salud. –saludó con dos dedos sobre la sien.

– Salud, camarada. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Pressburger, un alemán comunista. Vio el cuerpo sin vida del _soviet_ muerto, pero era tan normal ver cadáveres que ni le prestó atención.

– Te lo enseñaré –dijo, y sacó de sus pantalones la probeta.

Mientras se la tendía a su amigo alemán, Ibrahim tiró del cuerpo para retirarlo de las letrinas, y se deshizo de la caja, y del relleno de serrín, y de todo lo que no sirviera para nada. A continuación, volvió a colocar la tabla de madera. Cuando vinieran a llevarse el cuerpo, no se molestarían en mirar en las letrinas…

Tras un minuto de silencio, Pressburger emitió su veredicto.

– Esta mierda es muy peligrosa. No sé lo qué es, deben estar experimentando en el laboratorio con estas cosas. De todas formas, es un virus, ni se te ocurra abrirlo, podrías infectarte de cualquier enfermedad. Quizás sea mortal, aunque en mi vida lo había oído mencionar.

– Ok –asintió el polaco.– ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?

– Yo que tú me desharía de ello….

En ese momento, sonaron voces por fuera, se trataba del _Kommando_ que venía a recoger el cuerpo, dirigido por un Kapo.

Los dos prisioneros se apresuraron a salir de los baños, aparentando normalidad, aunque Ibrahim iba muy tenso. Sin embargo, por fortuna, los otros ni les prestaron atención, y procedieron a montar el cadáver en una carretilla para transportarle al incinerador.

Ibrahim y Pressburger se despidieron, hiendo cada uno a continuar su trabajo, que en el caso de Kasàĉ consistía en remendar y hacer zapatos y botas tanto para los SS como para los prisioneros.

Mientras caminaba hacia su puesto de trabajo, pensaba qué hacer con el virus. Lo ideal sería usarlo para contaminar a los SS, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Tan concentrado estaba en la tarea, que se olvidó de saludar a un SS-_Obersturmführer_ (teniente) de las SS. Las normas obligaban a un prisionero a saludar a cualquier oficial SS quitándose la gorra a una distancia de seis metros, llevar un estricto paso militar con la vista al frente, y luego volver a ponerse la gorra seis metros después de cruzarse con el oficial. El oficial, furioso, sacó la porra y comenzó a golpear furiosamente a Ibrahim, al tiempo que le insultaba llamándole "cerdo polaco analfabeto". Cuando por fin se cansó, le pateó en las costillas con las botas, y le pisó la cabeza con fuerza, sin hacerle ninguna herida grave, y se conformó. Después de eso, escupió al polaco y siguió su camino.

Ibrahim Kasàĉ se intentó levantar, a duras penas, y tras palparse con disimulo el pantalón, comprobó que la probeta estaba intacta.

Furioso por la paliza, y con ansias de venganza, marchó hacia los barracones de los soldados SS, bastante vigiladas.

Al cortarle un paso un guardia de las SS, se hizo pasar por un _Kloswttreiniger_, prisionero encargado de limpiar las dependencias de los SS, y éste le dejó pasar sin molestarse en comprobarlo.

Una vez estuvo cerca del primer barracón, vio una ventana abierta. Asomó la cabeza, y vio a varios guardias de risas y fiestas, todos ellos de espalda. Una oportunidad perfecta. Lanzó la probeta dentro de la estancia, la cual se rompió, tras lo cual el prisionero echó a correr.

El guardia de las SS que estaba vigilando vió salir al polaco a toda prisa, y sin pensárselo, le ametralló.

Mientras tanto, una MG-42 situado en una atalaya también abrió fuego contra él, pero la mayor parte de las balas fallaron.

Ibrahim cayó al suelo, con la boca llena de sangre, e intentó en vano arrastrarse, pero otro SS se acercó a él, y le remató con un disparo en la cabeza.

Tras haberle asesinado, fueron al barracón de los SS a ver qué había pasado.

Los soldados SS miraban los restos de vidrio en el suelo, junto a un liquidillo extraño, mientras se preguntaban qué era esa cosa. Ninguno de ellos tenía muy claro lo qué se desarrollaba ahí, por lo que no tomaron las debidas precauciones.

Tras la llegada de un doctor de las SS, y ver lo que había pasado, ordenó la cuarentena inmediata, y la observación las 24 horas de los desdichados SS.

Los dos doctores encargados del caso anotaron por escrito todo lo observado:

_- Cinco soldados de las SS han sido infectados por una probeta con Virus Progenitor tipo A que ha sido lanzada por un prisionero. El prisionero está muerto, así que no podemos saber cómo la consiguió. En las pruebas que hemos realizado con prisioneros desnutridos la rápida transformación del virus ha concluido en un período de entre dos y tres horas. Estamos impacientes por ver como se porta en individuos sanos. Los cinco están encerrados en la cámara estanca, diciéndoles que es para mantener la cuarentena. No parecen estar muy convencidos, esperemos a ver como se portan cuando empiece a hacerles efecto el virus, aunque les hemos desarmado, para algunos resulta duro ver a sus propios camaradas ahí dentro. Sin embargo, yo creo, y mis colegas comparten la opinión, que es necesario un pequeño sacrificio nuestro por el bien del Reich, y por la ciencia. Son nuestros conejillos de indias, que nos permitirá modificar el virus y adaptarlo a nuestras manos. Quizás consiguiéramos hallar algo que inmunice contra el virus, e inyectárselo a nuestros valientes soldados. Si así fuera, podríamos infectar el mundo entero, que todos sucumbirían excepto los soldados de la Gran Alemania._

_- Los soldados empiezan a experimentar los síntomas. Todos se quejan de que tienen hambre, y exigen que les demos comida. Reaccionan de la misma forma que los otros prisioneros, aporreando las puertas y paredes insonorizadas. Uno de ellos ya ha vomitado._

_- Tras hora y media, se sienten débiles. Dos de ellos están sentados en el suelo, vomitando, mientras los otros dan vueltas por ahí. A simple vista se aprecia una parcial descomposición de la piel, desde la aparición de gránulos hasta un aspecto medio verdoso. Todos ellos no paran de rascarse compulsivamente_

_- Tras dos horas, los cinco han perdido la conciencia. Presentas espasmos y ya la transformación debe estar terminando. Dentro de una hora, o menos, volverán a la vida transformados en seres guiados por el instinto básico de la búsqueda de comida._

_- Cuatro de los cinco seres ya se han incorporado, y danzan por la estancia, intentando salir. Hemos procedido a la prueba estándar para comprobar su resistencia, disminuyendo las temperaturas de dentro de la sala hasta transformarla en un congelador, los sujetados de estudio tampoco parecen experimentar ningún problema, al igual que los otros._

_- Hemos inyectado cianuro prúsico cristalizado (Zyklon B), altamente venenoso para todas las especies conocidas, pero los cinco SS transformados tampoco han experimentado sus efectos. En esta ocasión, hemos probado a introducir combustible líquido y luego freírlos, pero cuando apenas han notado nada cuando el fuego lamía sus cuerpos._

_Para apagar el fuego, y someterlos a otras pruebas, hemos extraído todo el O2 de la sala. Los "zombis" empezaron a mover la cabeza, y tras un tiempo sin poder respirar nada, fueron cayendo al suelo. Este dato ya lo conocíamos, resulta muy interesante saber que, a pesar de todo, necesitan aire (o por lo menos, oxígeno) para respirar. Necesitan respirar, aunque poseen mucho más aguante que personas normales. Por ello, es la única forma conocida de acabar con esas criaturas, aparte de la incineración. Para eliminarles definitivamente, solamente está la opción de seccionarles la espina dorsal, o inutilizarle el cerebro mediante disparos en la cabeza, o bien la incineración completa. La solución de dejarles sin respirar es temporal, pues tarde o temprano, si logran respirar de nuevo, se reincorporan. Hasta ahora, la solución ha sido dejarles asfixiados y luego transportarles rápido a los crematorios. Pero con éstos, aún no podemos hacerlo…_

_- El doctor Marcus no comparte nuestra necesidad de experimentar sobre personas vivas, él se conforma con hacerlo sobre ratones, y también sobre asquerosas sanguijuelas. Sin embargo, lo único que ha logrado desarrollar es ese Virus Progenitor, inútil como arma biológica. Su único efecto al inyectarlo sobre ADN directamente de animales es de potenciar el apetito y lograr cambios metamórficos destacables, pero resulta tremendamente peligroso. La única opción interesante es la de transformar a seres humanos en criaturas muy resistentes, parecidas a muertos vivientes, a las cuales denominados vulgarmente "zombis"._

_- Hemos acordado junto al doctor Marcus, que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, ha asistido a la prueba, convencido de que "fue una infección por accidente". Se ha mostrado maravillado ante la resistencia de las cobayas. Ha preguntado qué pasaría entre un enfrentamiento con personas armadas, y le hemos mostrado los informes de anteriores experimentos. Los impactos de bala en el pecho no sirven de mucho, salvo que consigan seccionar la espina dorsal. La incineración con lanzallamas tampoco tiene mucho efecto, porque mientras el fuego les devora, siguen siendo armas ofensivas, hasta el momento en que el fuego destruye músculos, momento en que caen, y permanecen hasta que el fuego les consume por completo, o se apaga._

_- Finalmente, tras experimentar en lo posible con los sujetos de estudio, se ha producido a su eliminación por la fórmula establecida (extracción del aire y tras la inconsciencia de las criaturas, transporte de éstas al incinerador). Aquí finalizan nuestros estudios con los SS. El incidente se ha mantenido en secreto, pero se les ha indicado al resto de guardias que extremen las precauciones al tratar con las probetas, por lo que pueda pasarles a ellos._

_- Este documento queda archivado._

Antes de archivar el documento, el encargado suspiró hondo, y miró las fichas.

Luego levantó la cabeza y ojeó un mapa de toda Europa, con los nombres de las ciudades donde se libraban batallas.

Era sabido por todos que prácticamente hasta la fecha, en el frente del Este no habían echo sino retroceder y retroceder, a ritmo más rápido o ritmo más lento. Si la cosa seguía así, pronto las tropas rusas de vanguardia llegarían a Berlín, si es que no lo hacían antes los aliados. En la capital germana, los optimistas aprendían a hablar inglés, y los pesimistas aprendían a hablar ruso.

Sin embargo, aún era 1943. ¡Todavía había esperanzas!

Las V1 y V2 (_Vergeltungswaffe_, armas de venganza) eran los instrumentos para aplastar a los enemigos.

Todavía había posibilidades

El III Reich todavía estaba lejos de haber sido derrotado.

O eso era lo que pensaba el SS encargado del SS-_Oberschachtführer_ que supervisaba el archivo de los documentos más importantes. Quizás se equivocara.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, donde vio a los prisioneros trabajando duramente y sin descanso alguno.

Quizás el día de mañana Alemania perdiera la guerra, y todos esos prisioneros volvieran con ansias de venganza…


	2. El Fin del Campo

Mayo de 1945. En algún rincón sin identificar de Austria.

* * *

– ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

– Si, de nuestro hermoso tabaco alemán, no esa mierda que fuman los Ivanes.

– Iván no tiene tabaco, fuman excrementos liados con papel de periódico.

– Iván no se molesta en el bienestar de sus soldados¿qué es más importante que fumar y beber para un soldado?

– ¿Comer y dormir?

– Cállate, Rudi. No hables, que la cagas

Sus compañeros se rieron y el aludido le arrojó una botella vacía de vodka que casi alcanza el blanco.

– Stalin piensa más en ganar la guerra que en sus soldados… en el ejército ruso, los soldados son más baratos que las municiones. Por eso hay tantos.

– ¿Sabéis? Tengo un primo segundo que trabaja en Berlín, en la Cancillería del Reich, le diré que haga lo mismo con nosotros, si nos convertidos en una masa de soldados anónimos, sin placa de identidad, y sin historial de bajas. No hay nombres, tampoco hay bajas que identificar, que les den a nuestras familias. Si estamos vivos, ya volveremos a casa. Si no volvemos, es que nos han matado.

– Déjate de decir chorradas, no bromees con eso. Estamos perdiendo esta maldita guerra…

– ¿En serio¡No me digas! Yo pensaba que ya estábamos a punto de tomar Moscú, lo que pasa es que nos hemos equivocado de lado…

– Maldita raza de subhombres, lo que nos han hecho retroceder. ¡Huimos de ellos como si tuviéramos hormigas en el puto culo! Desearía poderme quitar las botas…

Unos pasos imponentes sonaron, y los soldados levantaron la mirada de la pequeña escalera donde se habían sentado a beber y a fumar.

– ¿Pero qué coño hacéis aquí, pandilla de holgazanes¡Os dije lo que hacer! Moved vuestro apestoso culo antes de que os lo rompa a tiros con mi MPI. ¡Me muero de ganas de usarlo, y antes de que vengan esos rusos gastaré un cargador en vosotros!

El sargento quitó el seguro a su _MP-40_ y apuntó a los soldados que, con calma y tranquilidad, recogieron sus bártulos sin mostrar ninguna prisa. Se colocaron los correajes por encima del uniforme, de la manera reglamentaria, y por encima de ellos el capote para protegerse de la lluvia. Por último, sus cascos de acero, aunque eran un estorbo porque al mojarse brillaban y atraían los disparos enemigos.

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron listos, salieron todos por delante del SS-_Oberscharführer_.

– Bueno, hacedme algo útil, para variar. Llegará una remesa de reclutas "verdes". Mostradles por encima cómo son las cosas aquí, y preparémonos para recoger. Me cago en Dios que esos cabrones han elegido el peor momento para llegar, pero bueno. ¡Haced vuestro trabajo, me cago en la Ostia puta!

Un sargento, sea de la _Wehrmacht_ o de las _Waffen SS_, sea ruso o alemán, o incluso japonés, tiene que gritar e insultar para demostrar que es sargento.

* * *

La famosa batalla del _Bulgue_ había terminado, con otra estrepitosa derrota de las fuerzas alemanas, y junto a la Operación Veritable, los aliados habían logrado cruzar el Rhin y entrar en Austria. Por otro lado, los rusos habían entrado ya en Austria por otra dirección, tras terminar de liberar Checoslovaquia. Por ello, desde Marzo y Abril estaban procediendo las evacuaciones de los campos, y por su situación estratégica, este campo era uno de los últimos en ser liberados.

Los alemanes se apresuraban a despejarlo todo, sin saber que la guerra estaba completamente perdida a estas alturas. Conseguir ocultar los atroces experimentos y evitar de cualquier forma que se supiera lo del virus… la idea de algunos doctores consistía en esparcir el virus entre las fuerzas invasores comunistas, pero para ello era vital guardar el secreto, y esperar la ocasión. Retirarse y esperar el momento, el momento de una Tercera Guerra Mundial, quizás los aliados contra las Hordas Rojas.

* * *

Ante los ojos de dos científicos con estandartes de las SS que apuntaban y tomaban notas en una carpeta negra con las dos SS en forma de rayo, un grupo de ocho soldados se encargaba de destruir todos los papeles en una hoguera comunal, y otro grupo de doce, bajo el mando de un teniente de las SS (_SS-Obersturmführer_), cargaba las bombonas en tres camiones pesados _Opel Blitz_. El resto de los soldados estaba de guardia vigilando a los prisioneros, que bajo amenazas y disparos se dividían entre las pesadas tareas de enterrar los cuerpos en zanjas excavadas a lo rápido, pues no había tiempo para incineraciones, y en dinamitar todas las instalaciones para que no quedara ni rastro. Las tareas importantes las hacían los propios alemanes, las otras eran delegadas en los prisioneros.

Además de todo ello, los soldados de las SS sospechaban de la presencia de partisanos, o guerrilleros infiltrados en las líneas germanas, por lo que extremaban las precauciones al máximo.

Mientras, algunos de ellos hacían la guardia, con armamento ligero, y otros permanecían expectantes en tres vehículos semiorugas _Sdk.251-Ausf B_ (modelo B) armados con una sola ametralladora _MG-42_, aunque suficiente para poner fuera de combate a toda una escuadra enemiga.

Cuatro soldados de la _Feldgendarmerie_, precedidos por un oficial, marchaban por el complejo del campo con sus armas listas, preparados para disparar también contra cualquier desertor.

Pero el resto de soldados evitaba sus miradas, los _dogos_ eran una bazofia dentro del ejército alemán.

Sin embargo, solamente encontraron a algunos oficiales sin hacer nada

En ese momento, llegó un camión del ejército alemán, cargado con ocho nuevos soldados de la SS Totenköpfverbande, que descendieron cuando éste se paró. Los soldados miraron alrededor, sorprendidos por el ajetreo.

– ¿No se suponía que nos enviaban a un campo especial…¿Dónde estamos?

Un _Obersharführer_, junto con seis soldados, se acercó hasta ellos. Los ocho nuevos reclutas se cuadraron y saludaron con un militar "_HEIL HITLER!_" con la mano derecha, y la izquierda a 3 centímetros exactos del pantalón.

El sargento primero respondió con otro "_Heil Hitler_" y les informó acerca de lo que necesitasen saber.

– Bueno, habéis escogido el peor momento, ahora estamos desmontando este KZ (_KonzentrationsLäger_) porque los _Ivanes_ nos están dando por el culo. Los tenemos justo delante, pero no se deciden a atacar. Nosotros aprovechamos, y nos cargamos este campo. No preguntéis sobre qué estábamos haciendo aquí, es algo que no os interesa. Cabo Kanduth, usted y sus hombres¿de donde vienen?

– Hemos sido enviados desde Dachau, aunque dos de mis soldados estuvieron destinados en Sobibór, antes de que fuera desmontado en el 43. Ahora mismo están evacuando y desmantelando todos los campos…–respondió el cabo primero Hans Kanduth.

Uno de los soldados que venía con el sargento intervino.

– Oí que los judíos se rebelaron en esa fecha¿no? En Agosto, o Septiembre, o por ahí

- ¡¡Zutter, CÁLLATE!! –estalló el sargento, pero el SS-_Untersharführer_ Hans le respondió igualmente al soldado.

– Sí, es cierto, en Agosto del 43 organizaron una revuelta. Fabricaron pequeñas armas, rociaron queroseno en algunos edificios, y mataron a algunos camaradas. En Treblinka también se revelaron, en el mismo mes.

– Vale, bien por esas ratas de cloaca, espero que hayan pagado con su vida la vida de los valientes alemanes muertos. ¡Pero ahora vamos a lo nuestro, joder! Es imperativo llevarnos las bombonas con la sustancia que estamos experimentando.

Mientras hablaban, un edificio importante de administración del campo saltó en pedazos, con algunos prisioneros dentro.

Los soldados que hablaban se encogieron de hombros cuando algunos trozos de piedra llegaron hasta ellos, pero por lo demás, nada importante.

Otras dos voladuras controladas, un poco más lejanas, tampoco les dejaron seguir hablando. Por fin, el sargento les dijo lo que tenían que hacer.

– Esto es una mierda, pero es lo que hay. Las órdenes son sencillas, joder. Lo único que tienen que hacer es llegar a un edificio de ladrillo rojo muy adelantado, y voladlo con explosivos. Varios soldados les acompañarán. El problema es que creemos que pueda haber tropas enemigas partisanas en él, además de que durante el camino estarán bajo tiro directo de la artillería soviética. Daos prisa, ya sabéis lo que hacer. Zutter, eres más feo que mi culo, pero tú llevarás los explosivos. –dijo, refiriéndose a uno de los soldados que ya estaban con él en el campo

– ¡Gracias, señor, es un honor ser como su culo! –respondió Adolf Zutter, cuadrándose, elevando su brazo derecho, y chocando los tacones tres veces seguidas.

El sargento le miró, suspiró hondo, y miró a los ojos del cabo Kanduth, de entre los reclutas.– ¿Alguno ha estado alguna vez en combate?

A sus palabras les siguió un silencio significativo, y miradas entre ellos.

El sargento volvió a suspirar y sin mediar palabra se alejó, a supervisar a otros soldados.

Los ocho reclutas más los seis que habían venido se dirigieron hacia el edificio al que tenían que llegar. Por el camino veían varios soldados haciendo de zapadores, portando cargas de demolición, y llevando cajas con todo tipo de material sospechoso dentro, desde máscaras de gas hasta trajes completos de protección. El edificio estaba un poco lejos, por lo que el camino no sería corto.

Los alemanes que cargaban las bombonas se detuvieron, y descansaron un poco, pero los berridos del teniente les hicieron volver al trabajo.

Con sumo cuidado, manipulaban recipientes con un virus experimental, muy peligroso, cuyos efectos todavía no se conocían del todo. Por fuera de las bombonas, habían pintado el símbolo de Peligro Biológico universal. Era tan nuevo el virus que prácticamente todos los hombres desconocían su efecto sobre el cuerpo humano, y tan sólo algunos de los oficiales estaban enterados.

Ése era el caso del SS-_Obersturmführer_ que supervisaba el proceso de cargado del material en los camiones, de brazos cruzados.

Uno de los partícipes de dicho virus, el doctor Marcus, estaba preparándose para irse. Por lo que a él respectaba, se rendiría a los americanos y comenzaría una nueva vida. Llevaba las fórmulas en su cabeza. Con eso bastaba. Los demás, que se las arreglasen. Montó en una moto con sidecar, y su conductor aceleró, alejándole del campo, al que no tenía intención de volver. Tenía intención de continuar las investigaciones en la universidad de Berlín donde había obtenido el doctorado.

Por parte de los soldados SS que se apresuraban, había bastante prisa, porque se temía un ataque de los rusos en breve y para entonces todo tenía que haber sido limpiado. Hace ocho horas que había llegado la retaguardia de la Wehrmacht en retirada, y detrás de ellos pronto llegarían los rusos. Los oficiales de las SS temían que llegaran hace rato, pero se habían detenido; mejor, eso les daba tiempo a deshacerse de todas las pruebas, así nadie sabría lo sucedido en el campo si éste desaparecía.

El SS que supervisaba todo intercambiaba unas palabras con los científicos que eran también de las SS, sobre la composición del virus y algunas dudas sobre sus efectos.

Estos respondieron que la mayor parte de los datos estaban en un edificio de ladrillo estratégico, aislado del resto del campo, y que varios soldados habían sido enviados para demolerlo.

– ¡Quiero obtener información¿Ya lo han demolido?

El sargento primero que había dado la orden marchó para comprobar el estado de la operación, y comprobar si todo había ido bien, o no.

Dicha operación estaba siendo llevada a cabo, en tanto que ni un solo disparo de las líneas soviéticas, bastante lejanas aunque discontinuas, les había obstaculizado.

Los soldados indicaron a los reclutas cual era el edificio, y dos de ellos posicionaron una ametralladora _MG-42_, para proteger el avance.

Mientras tanto, los otros se prepararon para el asalto, quitándose los cascos y el capote y la manta que llevaban en el cinturón. Se repartieron granadas, tres para cada uno, y cargadores de munición. Se palmearon la espalda para darse confianza y, tras una orden del cabo, echaron a correr a campo abierto. Resultaba significativo el que un pelotón de 15 soldados estuviese dirigido por un único SS-_Untersharführer_.

Recorrieron con prontitud el área descubierta, y penetraron, cubriéndose unos a otros tal y como les habían enseñado.

A los pocos minutos todos los soldados, excepto los dos que vigilaban con la _MG-42_ estaban dentro del edificio, registrando planta por planta y habitación por habitación.

– ¡Primer piso, despejado!

– ¡Segundo piso despejado!

– ¡Tercer piso…! –Rudolf no pudo terminar la frase, porque soltó una maldición y comenzó a disparar.

Los soldados SS subieron corriendo las escaleras, y descubrieron a sus camaradas recargando las armas, mientras otros apuntaban contra unos prisioneros parapetados tras mesas de madera agujereadas. Algunos estaban muertos, pero otros estaban tendidos en el suelo, suplicantes.

Los SS fueron hasta ellos, y uno de los reclutas recién llegados le golpeó con la culata de su _G-43_ y le disparó a bocajarro. Los otros se colocaron para ejecutar a los otros, pero uno de ellos comenzó a parlotear.

– ¡No tienen ni idea! Ese virus que tienen es peligrosísimo…¡Los oficiales pretenden convertiros en armas biológicas¡Leed estos documentos¡Leedlos! Tenéis que…

Las balas que acabaron con su vida impidieron que terminase la frase.

Dos SS fueron a comprobar el edificio, pero no había más peligro. De todas formas, los prisioneros que habían encontrado estaban desarmados. Solamente se habían ocultado en el edificio, a la espera de que llegase el Ejército Rojo y liberara el Campo.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– Plantar explosivos, y volarlo todo. Ya lo has oído.

– ¿Y los documentos a los que se refería el ruso?

– Cierto.

El soldado preparó una granada, y la lanzó contra la habitación donde estaban los documentos, y algunos cadáveres. La explosión hizo revolotear los papeles, que luego ardieron. Los otros comprendieron, y arrojaron varias granadas a todas las habitaciones en las que hubiera algo que debiera ser destruido a conciencia.

Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior, el soldado Adolf plantaba explosivos en todas las columnas de sustentación del edificio.

Cuando todos sus camaradas hubieron bajado, conectó los explosivos a varios cables unidos a un único detonador, y por medio de una bovina de cable con éste enrollado, fue desenrollándolo hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez ahí, se echó cuerpo a tierra, y mientras un compañero le cubría por si aparecían rusos, Adolf pulsó el detonador, y el edificio más importante del campo, el de administración, voló en mil pedazos.

Respiraron aliviados, por fin habían terminado.

– Bueno, yo creo que después de esto…

– Cállate Rudi, que la cagas.

El resto de soldados irrumpió en carcajadas, dicha frase la habían dicho una vez pero resultaba tan cómica que la repetían en cada ocasión que Rudolf hablaba, al cual le molestaba mucho. Se disponía a preguntar acerca del precio de una noche con la madre de Zutter, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Todos elevaron la cabeza cuando oyeron tronar a la artillería.

Se echaron cuerpo a tierra, al tiempo que los prisioneros librados temporalmente del trabajo físico echaban a correr de sus barracones.

Sin embargo, por suerte para los alemanes simplemente se trataba de los rusos ajustando el alza de sus cañones a lo lejos, y tirando contra otras posiciones. El problema era que todos los prisioneros que quedaban en el campo habían aprovechado el momento para darse a la fuga. Los soldados de las SS no podían tolerar que se escapara nadie con vida, por lo que abrieron fuego a discreción con todo el arsenal de que disponían.

Apenas sirvió de nada, pues eran demasiados prisioneros. El campo se tiñó de rojo, con cientos de cuerpos que yacían, algunos de ellos moribundos, otros simplemente heridos, pero seguía habiendo más de 40 hombres que habían logrado escaparse. Y los soldados alemanes estaban demasiado atareados como para salir en su búsqueda.

Un oficial caminaba entre los cuerpos desperdigados, ejecutando a todos aquellos que siguieran vivos, cuando se le acercó un cabo.

– ¡Señor, señor!

– Diga, soldado. –dijo, mientras recargaba su pistola Lugar P.08 introduciendo otro nuevo cargador. Lo hacía con una sola mano, pues en la otra llevaba una petaca con coñac.

– Hay por lo menos entre 30 y 50 evadidos, y es imposible saber quiénes porque no podemos reconocer los cuerpos para saber quiénes están y quien no. _Mein Obersturnmführer_… siento decirle que es imposible que cojamos a esos _untermenschen_.(Infrahumanos, término que usaban los nazis que se consideraban de raza aria superior (_Ubersmenschen_, Súper humanos) para referirse a los de raza inferior)

– … Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé. –disparó dos veces contra la cabeza de un muerto que yacía boca abajo, y cada disparo se vio recompensado con un poco de masa encefálica que salpicó y se esparció por los agujeros del cráneo, como si se tratase de gelatina. Luego, pisó con las botas los restos de cerebro, y echó otro largo trago de coñac.– Qué les den por el culo. Nos iremos de aquí, y solicitaremos un bombardeo con bombas incendiarias. Les freiremos a todos, y de paso destruiremos las casas de esos austriacos que les ayudan.

El cabo de las SS se cuadró, saludó con un "Heil Hitler" y se retiró, dejando al teniente asesinando prisioneros y emborrachándose, aunque en ocasiones disparaba contra cuerpos que ya estaban muertos.

El cabo regresó, y por el camino se encontró con el grupo de 14 soldados del Cabo Kanduth, que regresaban de su misión. A su alrededor, otros grupos iban detonando las diferentes cabañas usadas tanto para experimentación como para incineración.

Había un olor a pólvora, tanto de las explosiones como de las balas utilizadas para matar prisioneros evadidos.

Además, había un olor a fuego en el ambiente. En el Hospital del campo, prácticamente ninguno de los internos había podido huir, por lo que habían permanecido ahí; sin embargo, las SS no estaban dispuestas a que hubiera supervivientes, por lo que prendieron fuego con lanzallamas todo el complejo, dejando que los pacientes que quemaran vivos.

Sus gritos se oían junto a los motores de los vehículos.

Finalmente, la mayor parte de los oficiales y soldados SS montó en los _Sdk.251- B_, e iban seguidos por los tres camiones _Opel Blitz_ que portaban las bombonas con el temible Virus Progenitor mientras que la mayor parte de los soldados SS iban a pie.

Detrás de ello, no quedaba absolutamente nada que demostrara que antes ese lugar había sido un campo de experimentación, tan sólo un montón de ruinas de edificios, y cadáveres de prisioneros ejecutados. Los SS habían realizado bien la tarea de ocultación del tipo de actividad realizado, y los que vinieran detrás de ellos, ya se encargarían de quemar los cadáveres, o de enterrarlos para evitar que hedieran demasiado.

El convoy de vehículos que abandonaba el antiguo KZ circulaba por caminos, hasta que en una ocasión el _Sdk.251 de cabeza _se encontró con algunos prisioneros que intentaban poner en marcha lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un coche robado. Con el ruido que hacían no habían oído a los vehículos alemanes acercarse, y se produjo un instante de sorpresa, seguido de incredulidad, para terminar en pánico. Los prisioneros, todos todavía con sus raídos _drillich_, intentaron desperdigarse, pero la _MG-42_ emitió su rugido y les mandó a la tumba a todos, dejando a su paso el vehículo robado como un colador.

Los vehículos, seguidos por la infantería alemana, prosiguieron su camino, sin inmutarse.

Tras tres cuartos de hora de rápida marcha, que agotaba a los infantes de las SS al obligarles a correr para no quedarse atrás de los vehículos, divisaron un pueblo.

En lo alto de un campanario a medio destruir ondeaba una bandera con la esvástica, por lo que el pueblo todavía estaba en manos alemanas.

Los vehículos entraron, y fueron recibidas por fuego de ametralladora, que reventó la rueda delantera a uno de los camiones _Opel_, que tuvo que detenerse, tras perder el control e incrustarse en una pared, que afortunadamente era blanda, y pudo atravesar. Inmediatamente la infantería se desplegó y otros desmontaron de los vehículos, para hacer frente a la amenaza.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue que aparecieron reclutas jóvenes de las _Waffen_ SS (sección armada de las SS) que habían disparado por error. No habían reconocido los camiones, y habían tirado a ciegas, dándoles por pura casualidad.

Los SS de la _Totenköpfverbande_ (división de las SS encargada de vigilar los Campos) saludaron amistosamente a sus camaradas de las _Waffen_ SS, y se alegraron de encontrar incluso a carros blindados en el pueblo, alguno o dos que había. Un coronel (SS-_Standartenführer_) salió a recibir a los recién llegados, tomándolos como refuerzos, mientras otros oficiales abroncaban duramente a los que habían disparado, amenazándoles con que a la próxima vez que lo hicieran, se los cargaría a todos.

Mientras tanto, el conductor del camión accidentado había muerto, pues una viga procedente de la casa se le había incrustado en el pecho. Y lo peor es que el vehículo estaba inutilizable, con un eje destrozado.

Los Oficiales hablaron con el coronel, poniéndole al corriente de las cosas que estaba autorizado a saber, tales como la gran evasión, y la vital importancia de lograr que esas botellas llegaran intactas a su destino, el cual era desconocido en ese momento. Tras unas palabras, el coronel sonrió y llevó a un par de oficiales para enseñarles una cosa.

– Mirad lo que hemos encontrado…

Les llevó hacia un pequeño cobertizo donde, vigilados, se apiñaba un reducido grupo de prisioneros supervivientes a las matanzas y que habían conseguido evadirse.

Los oficiales sonrieron, agradecidos, y desenfundaron sus pistolas para proceder al aniquilamiento, pero el SS-_Standartenführer_ les detuvo.

– Alto, aún no. Los necesitamos como mano de obra esclava. Más adelante, haced con ellos lo que queráis, pero ahora los necesitamos.

Los oficiales de las SS Totenköpf se miraron.

– Deben morir inmediatamente, son órdenes importantes.

– Escuchad, os daríamos un camión para que os llevéis las bombonas, pero no nos sobran. Lo que podéis hacer es meterlas en los dos que os quedan, y largaros de aquí cuanto antes. Esto pronto será un hervidero, estamos esperando a que vengan los malditos rusos de una vez por todas. Respecto a los prisioneros, los necesitamos. Al otro lado de la ciudad hay tropas de la Wehrmacht, y nos comunican que a ellos también les han llegado algunos prisioneros, que mantienen cautivos. Transmitiré sus órdenes de exterminio, pero cuando hayan dejado de sernos útiles

Los otros, comprensivos, asintieron.

– De acuerdo, haremos eso. –y se retiraron.

* * *

– ¡Hans¡Apúrate con esas bombonas!

– Hago todo lo que puedo, _herr Standartenführer_.

– ¡Pues no es suficiente, maldita sea! Si los Ivanes nos pillan ya sabes lo que nos harán.

El soldado de primera Hans de las _Waffen_ SS tragó saliva. El tatuaje de las SS que llevaba en el antebrazo derecho ya era motivo suficiente para una tortura y ejecución por parte de los rusos. Y si además encontraban pruebas de lo que habían estado haciendo…

Y además, dos Panzer ausf.V (Panther) se encontraban situados estratégicamente, uno a cada flanco del pueblo.

Junto a uno de los _Panther_ su conductor fumaba despreocupadamente, apoyado sobre el vehículo. Su jefe de carro era el único que estaba en la torreta, pues el cargador y el tirador se habían puesto a jugar una partida de dados. El conductor, llamado Jurgen Steiner, veía como las tropas descargaban unos extraños contenedores del camión accidentado, y como algunos oficiales se mantenían muy tensos, alejados de lo que fuera que llevaban esas bombonas.

Un avión ruso de reconocimiento, el _SU-2R (U2)_ de exploración, sobrevoló la ciudad, pero a bastante altura, tanto que entre el trajín de los soldados, apenas se oyeron sus motores. Quizás pensaría que estaban evacuando un polvorín; pero el piloto sin duda fue testigo de la gran cantidad de soldados trabajando febrilmente.

Volaba demasiado alto para la artillería antiaérea, pero de todas formas la dotación del único _Flak88_ abrió fuego, revelando su posición. Se trataba de novatos, que seguramente no dudarían mucho en el frente.

El ligero avión terminó su pasada sin recibir un solo proyectil y regresó a informar, no sin antes marchar hacia la izquierda para investigar la otra zona de la ciudad, pasando por la tierra de nadie llena de minas, pero allí no vio ni un alma.

Poco después, ante la mirada perspicaz de los alemanes que trabajaban, inquietos, el avión ruso regresó a sus líneas, volviendo a reinar el silencio en el cielo. ¿Qué demonios tramaban los rusos?


	3. Bombardeo en el Pueblo

En un sector del frente del Este una serie de ofensivas soviéticas ha paralizado a un destacamento del ejército alemán en retirada en un pequeño pueblo de Austria, a una compañía de las Waffen SS y a otra compañía de las _SS Totenkopfverbände_ que estaba en proceso de desmantelación de un campo de concentración, junto con algunos restos aislados de tanques pertenecientes a la división _Waffen SS Leibstandarte_.

En el caso de las _SS Totenköpfverbande_, estos se habían quedado bloqueados al quedárseles inutilizado un camión pesado, y estaban transfiriendo bombonas del vehículo accidentado a otro, para largarse de ese lugar antes de que empezaran los combates. Resultaba completamente vital que todo ese material debía ser alejado del frente o destruido para que ninguno de los experimentos realizados secretamente en ese campo saliera a la luz...o peor aún, que el enemigo se apodere del valioso material.

Ni los escasos carros de combate alemanes sin mucha gasolina ni la artillería antitanque carente de proyectiles puede hacer nada por evitar el avance de los blindados soviéticos…

Junto a la ciudad, varias compañías de Divisiones de infantería de la Panzer, un Regimiento Acorazado y dos divisiones de Artillería Pesada hacían guardia, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque de los rusos.

* * *

El conductor de carro Jurgen Steiner dio unos pasos, para hacer algo, de lo contrario se moriría de aburrimiento. Dio un golpecillo con la bota en el hombro a un soldado, que continuaba jugando a los dados con los demás. Siguió molestando, y el conductor de otro carro le lanzó una piedra a la cabeza. Jurgen sonrió y mentó a la madre del que le había tirado la piedra, y a continuación alzó la cabeza, ya que los compañeros estaban tan concentrados que hablar con ellos era como comunicarse con las paredes.

Delante de él contempló a varios prisioneros transportando bidones, mientras unos exhaustos soldados alemanes les contemplaban, secándose el sudor de la frente. Al borde del agotamiento físico, habían decidido que los prisioneros hicieran el trabajo, en vez de ellos.

A punta de pistola, los débiles prisioneros iban vaciando el camión accidentado, mientras el resto de alemanes les vigilaba. Otro par de soldados habían sacado el cuerpo sin vida del conductor del Opel y le estaban cavando una tumba.

Mientras tanto, algunos miembros de las SS calavera interrogaban a sus compañeros de las Waffen SS sobre las situaciones de los combates, con miedo a que los rusos les atacaran.

– ¿Y en este pueblo no hay chicas cachondas?

– Por no haber, no hay ni viejos… las casas están vacías, sus dueños se han largado al oeste, huyendo de los rusos. Dan por sentado que no les vamos a detener. –esbozó un intento de sonrisa.– Tienen razon, pero gracias a que se han largado, nosotros tenemos ahora camas cómodas y un lugar donde aposentar nuestros magullados culos.

– Quieras o no, esta maldita guerra ya está perdida… –comentó un soldado realista, mientras comprobaba las balas que le quedaban a su fusil.– Lo que pasa es que somos demasiado tontos y aún no nos hemos dado cuenta.

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo¡tenemos nuevas armas¡Armas que harán que el enemigo defeque sobre sus pantalones!

– ¡Bleine¡¡Qué te he dicho sobre hablar demasiado, joder!!

El soldado Bleine de la SS _Totenköpf _aguantó la pulla de su sargento, mientras por dentro pensaba en que en cualquier momento llegarían los rusos, y asentía con la cabeza respondiendo con un "Sí, señor" y un "Lo siento mucho, señor" cada pocas frases.

El sargento frunció el ceño, y comenzó a liarse un pitillo.

– Malditos soldados de reemplazo… –murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

El avión soviético que había realizado la labor de reconocimiento aterrizó con sus tres ruedas sobre la pista, al lado de varios cazabombarderos _Sturmovik _(uno de los mejores aviones soviéticos de esa época) que repostaban combustible. Los dos tripulantes descendieron rápido tras detener el avión en la zona de reabastecimiento, pues en breve su lugar sería ocupado por otros aviones en continuas misiones.

Un comandante de la Fuerza Aérea Roja llamado Yakolev (exactamente igual que uno de los cazas de combate soviético) fue hacia ellos, seguido de un comisario político del _NKVD_ llamado Oleg.

– Salud, camarada. ¿Qué noticias hay?

– Los fascistas se retiran, lo están desmontando todo. –informó el piloto.– Tienen dos camiones llenos a rabiar de municiones, dos tanques pude ver, quizás haya más por ahí escondidos, y un cañón antiaéreo, del 88. También había, por lo menos, una o dos ametralladoras antiaéreas de calibre 20 emplazadas en techos, plazas y otras explanadas.

El comandante dudó un momento.

– Bueno, el que se retiren tan rápido es una buena señal… Podríamos dejarles que marchen, y luego tomar el pueblo sin complicaciones.

– Comparto su opinión, camarada comandante. No merece la pena…

En ese momento el comisario abrió la boca.

– Ni hablar, no vamos a dejar esos fascistas huir tan tranquilos. Hasta el último de ellos debe morir, y las órdenes serán cumplidas o daré parte al Camarada Stalin.

Los dos pilotos bajaron la cabeza, cada vez tenían más la impresión de que la guerra se libraba por una cuestión propagandística más que por la voluntad de ganar o no.

El comandante abordó al comisario.

– ¿Y qué sugiere el jefe del _NKVD_¿Atacar con nuestros carros, y arriesgarnos a perder varias unidades contra ese 88 para tomar un pueblo en el que no hay nada y que el enemigo está abandonado? Con solo esperar… tampoco digo mucho, sólo un par de días, tendremos el camino expedito y sin riesgos.

– Dentro de varios días los boches se habrán largado, atacaremos ahora. Ordene a sus bombarderos que inutilicen los chiringuitos de los fascistas, y luego a los tanques barrer lo que queda. Si perdemos algunos, no pasa nada. Nuestros obreros en las fábricas de los Urales producen cientos de tanques. No se preocupe, tenemos cuantos queremos, y más.

– Nuestros blindados aún no están listos, camarada comisario, las tripulaciones se están reponiendo, y andamos muy escasos de combustible. Nuestro avance es tan rápido que a los de Intendencia les cuesta mucho seguirnos el paso. Solo tengo –consultó un block que llevaba en el bolsillo de la guerrera.– 12 carros con suficiente combustible y munición, y algunos cazacarros y ATP, además de que necesitaríamos varias horas para…

El comisario, furioso, apuntó con un dedo índice extendido al comandante. A pesar del claro rango superior, los del _NKVD_ eran como dioses…y bien podían mentir sobre su rango a la hora de dar una impresión falsa sobre los oficiales del ejército a los que supervisaban.

– No voy a tolerar esa actitud cobarde y derrotista. O ataca ese pueblo YA mismo, o daré parte inmediatamente, camarada Yakolev. Bombardéeles, y luego ataque con los tanques… Espero resultados.

El comisario Oleg se retiró, dejando al comandante tragando saliva, y a los dos pilotos sin saber que hacer.

Pero las órdenes ya estaban dadas: atacar el pueblo.

Y lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente los aviones estaban en alerta continua y no tardaron muchos en estar listo, más difícil sería tener listos los carros blindados para la ofensiva.

En el ejército soviético, a veces las transmisiones eran nefastas, por lo cual aunque Yakolev pensaba que ambas cosas sucederían una detrás de la otra, pero el caso fue que los bombarderos despegaron bastantes horas antes de que los tanques estuvieran siquiera listos.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después, en mitad de la pequeña ciudad de Austria sonaron motores en el aire. Muchos motores. Se trataban de una oleada de bombarderos soviéticos IL-4 DB-3F.

La señal de alerta por ataque aéreo comenzó a sonar, y en los soldados alemanes cundió el pánico.

Corrieron todos en desbandada hasta el punto de reunión, donde estaban situadas las escasas defensas antiaéreas, y tenían algunas posibilidades de protección, justo cuando el primer bombardero dejó caer una bengala de fósforo para iluminar el objetivo, y empezó el infierno.

El Flak 88 elevó el largo cañón, apuntó y abrió fuego, pero no consiguió derribar a ningún avión.

Su dotación disparaba sin cesar, intentando protegerse ellos mismos de cualquier avión que se acercase demasiado, pero las prisas les hacían apuntar mal. Además, era su bautismo de fuego.

Varios montajes de ametralladoras antiaéreas bien emplazadas abrieron fuego, pero sus balas trazadoras lo que hacían era atraer las bombas.

Un capitán (_SS-Hauptsturmführer_) empezó a gritar, mientras un soldado de la _Feldgendarmerie_ detrás de él con su placa metálica al cuello empezaba a disparar al cielo con su fusil de asalto _Sturmgewehr_ 44. Su superior, el coronel, había desaparecido en el combate…como hacía la mayor parte de los oficiales de las Waffen SS.

Un oficial de las SS calavera gritaba, horrorizado.

– _Nain!_ ¡No os retiréis¡Llevaos las bombonas, no las dejéis ahí!

Pero ya todos los soldados estaban huyendo para ponerse a salvo, dejando los camiones al descubierto. La mayor parte de los prisioneros re-capturados echó a huir, pero la ametralladora _MG-42_ emplazada en un semioruga abrió fuego contra ellos antes de que se alejaran. Además, dispararon contra los supervivientes que no habían escapado, ejecutándoles a todos o, por lo menos, a la gran mayoría. Después de la corta matanza, el tirador elevó la ametralladora 45º y abrió fuego contra los aviones

El teniente de las SS se echó cuerpo a tierra y se arrastró para ponerse a cubierto, mientras a su alrededor todo era confusión, y caos.

En ese momento cayeron las primeras bombas pesadas, que destrozaron edificios pero no hicieron mucho daño, tan solo mucho humo y daños materiales, pero nada de especial importancia. A los pilotos soviéticos les daba igual dejar en ruinas un pueblo fascista, lo que importaba era acabar con los cabrones que se encontraban ahí.

Tras la primera oleada de bombardeos contra los edificios, que habían dejado al pueblo lleno de humo, los _Jabos_ que les acompañaban (cazabombarderos), establecieron como objetivo prioritario los dos camiones alineados, junto a lo que parecían ser cajas de munición y otro camión accidentado. Pero las bombas no alcanzaron su objetivo, y en vez de destruir los camiones, solo destrozaron uno y pulverizaron con la metralla a los otros dos; de todas formas, los dejaron inutilizados. Aparte de eso, también bombardearon los semiorugas hasta no dejar ninguno entero, y lo mismo con los dos tanques Panther. Un tercer blindado no fue localizado por los rusos en el bombardeo, pues estaba excelentemente camuflado, pero quedó literalmente sepultado bajo toneladas de piedra, junto con su aterrorizada tripulación.

Los primeros aviones lanzaron proyectiles de fósforo, los otros, bombas rompedoras de fragmentación que trituraban a los soldados de infantería lo mismo que si fueran de papel. Y aparte de eso, los edificios cercanos quedaron convertidos en ruinas y la mayoría de los soldados guarecidos en ellos quedaron carbonizados por las bombas de fósforo lanzadas.

Pero ninguna bomba incendiaria alcanzó los camiones ni los aledaños.

La _MG-42_ calló cuando el semioruga, y los hombres que en él había, quedaron convertidos en amasijos metálicos en el fondo de un cráter de bomba.

A pesar de ser un bombardeo que arrasó el pueblo, los bombarderos soviéticos no habían adquirido la precisión de los bombarderos alemanes para alcanzar bien sus blancos, y algunos aviones habían tirado bombas sobre los mismos lugares que acababan de bombardear sus compañeros, debido en parte a la proliferación de humo negro de combustible ardiendo. Por ello, sobrevivieron muchos soldados alemanes, que se lograron ocultar en algunos edificios que no fueron arrasados del todo. Habría bastantes supervivientes.

* * *

Dos soldados de la _Wehrmacht_ camuflados entre los escombros de una casa observaron como los bombarderos se iban envueltos por el humo de las casas ardiendo. Las bombas habían caído cerca, pero la peor parte se la habían llevado los de las SS.

– Hemos tenido suerte…no han visto nuestros _panzers_ ni a nosotros. –dijo uno de los dos soldados.

– Han bombardeado a los _fepos_. –respondió el otro y se empezó a reír.– Que se jodan.

– Jajajaja, todo su fanatismo les habrá sido útil bajo las bombas.

– Y que lo digas. Me alegraré de ver _dogos_ y _fepos_ muertos.

En ese momento señalaron la zona bombardeada. Aparte del humo negro y gris de los incendios, se elevaba una columna de humo de color verdoso, que bailaba en el aire, disolviéndose en la brisa.

Los dos soldados pensaron que sería un producto químico inflamable, y no le dieron importancia.

Un capitán apareció, empuñando su viejo _MP-38_ de culata más rígida y con el casco modelo 42 tapándole los ojos. Apenas había llegado como recluta hará dos semanas, pero era un auténtico lamebotas donde los haya.

– Venga, vamos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas. Poneos el uniforme.

– Olvídalo, los Ivanes pueden volver y nos harán papilla si nos pillan al descubierto. Y además, no nos vamos a arriesgar por cuatro _fepos_ heridos. Que les den lo que se merecen. –el soldado desenganchó su cantimplora del cinto y abrió el tapón para ir a beber, pero el joven oficial le pateó y su cantimplora cayó al suelo, derramándose todo el contenido, que en vez de agua resultó ser una mezcla de Ron, Vodka ruso, y más alcoholes sin determinar.

– ¡Hágame caso de una puta vez, o se las verá con un tribunal militar!

El soldado, bastante enfadado por el alcohol perdido, fue a echar mano de su fusil de asalto _STG-44_ y decirle al oficial lo que pensaba acerca de los tribunales militares y los consejos de guerra, pero su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarle.

A regañadientes, ambos se levantaron, no sin mandar a su oficial "a tirarse a su santa madre".

Delante de ellos vieron más soldados, la mayor parte de ellos obligados por sus jefes, y algunos pocos voluntarios, que iban a ayudar.

Parte del bombardeo había levantado la tierra y sacudido las minas, haciéndolas explotar. Lo peor es que también las había movido un poco y cambiado de sus posiciones originales. Por todo ello, un grupo de zapadores iba delante de la infantería para despejar la zona, marcando una senda segura con cuerdas blancas.

– ¡Esto va demasiado lento¡Daos prisa!

– _Mein_ _hauptman_, no pueden ir más rápido. Hacen todo lo que pueden. Sí quiere ir usted y hacerlo uno mismo… –le dijo un soldado, alargándole una pala de trinchera.– Puede meterse ahí y desenterrar minas. Usted golpéelas con esto, que no pasará nada.

Todos los soldados se explotaron de la risa, pero el oficial enrojeció.

– ¡¡No toleraré estas insubordinaciones, Stern¡Sargento Klaus Stern¡hágales ir más deprisa!!

– _Jawhol_! –el sargento insubordinado se puso detrás de los ingenieros, que hacían su complicada tarea de encontrar minas y marcarlas tan rápido como podían.– _Schnell, schnell_¡Moveos, rápido, rápido, rápido, que el capitán tiene prisa!

* * *

Cuando el último bombardero se hubo retirado, varios supervivientes se arrastraron por la calle llena de cordita y rocas, edificios completamente en ruinas, y el asfixiante humo del plástico y el metal ardiendo.

– ¿Hay alguien vivo? –preguntó una voz.

Unos gritos contestaron a la otra voz, pero no hubo más respuestas.

El soldado que se arrastraba por el suelo, perfectamente tocado y sin apenas heridas, estaba extrañado. Salía una humareda verde de la zona de los camiones, una humareda bastante espesa que se pegaba a todo, más pesada que el aire y se pegaba al suelo. No parecía ser tóxico, pero de todas formas se tapó la boca y la nariz con la mano, sin darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Descubrió los cuerpos de los dos científicos, y a su lado la carpeta que contenía unos muy valiosos papeles. Era vital destruir esos papeles antes de que cayeran en manos del enemigo…

Sin embargo, el soldado SS no pudo pensar en nada más porque se empezó a sentir mal.

Sin duda, había respirado demasiado de esa cosa verde…

Tras unas arcadas, perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Infección

Los rusos acababan de bombardear un pueblo austríaco en el que habían divisado una gran concentración de tropas, junto con carros de combate. Los SS que en ese momento se encontraban ahí manipulaban material de contenido biológico y tóxico fueron barridos por las bombas y el peligroso contenido se expandió por el aire, transmitiéndose y penetrando en el sistema respiratorio y sanguíneo de los supervivientes que, involuntariamente, respiraban la toxina experimental…

Mientras tanto, tropas de la Wehrmacht marchan lentamente a través de un campo de minas que está siendo despejado, para prestar su ayuda a los SS, y ayudarles a reforzar la ciudad para intentar hacer frente a un ataque ruso que se creía inminente. Cuando los rusos ataquen con apoyo de carros, los alemanes tienen serias dudas de poder resistir el feroz martillazo, pero de todos modos, obedecen órdenes, y marchan a ocupar sus posiciones delante de las líneas enemigas. Sólo porque son soldados alemanes, y cumplen órdenes.

* * *

Los zapadores germanos iban increíblemente rápido, teniendo en cuenta la tarea que intentaban hacer, pero no era lo bastante rápido para el _hauptman_ al mando en primera línea, que llamó a su _leutnant_.

– Teniente Pfefferberg, coja a nuestros prisioneros y hágalos ir delante. Que nos allanen el camino.

– ¡Sí, señor!

El teniente obligó, a punta de metralleta, a prisioneros recapturados a ir delante de ellos. Los zapadores abandonaron el trabajo, y se colocaron detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudencial. Para motivarlos, les apuntaron con sus rifles, pero muchos de ellos con el seguro puesto. No todos eran capaces de disparar contra civiles desarmados, ex trabajadores forzados que habían huido de algún campo de concentración de la zona.

El primer prisionero obligado a caminar por delante fue un hombre famélico y desnutrido, que pisó una mina antipersona alemana.

Su cuerpo saltó en el aire, sin piernas, y bailó una danza macabra antes de volver a caer en el suelo, aún vivo y chillando de puro dolor.

Otro prisionero con su pijama de rayas pisó una mina, salió volando, y su cuerpo cayó encima de otra mina, con lo que volvió a volar.

La siguiente fue una mujer, que también pisó otra mina y su cuerpo cayó encima de sus camaradas, completamente pálidos viendo la intensidad del campo, y sabiendo que si seguían así nadie sobreviviría.

Otro prisionero ruso pisó una mina, pero no salió volando sino que cayó al suelo con los intestinos desparramados y la boca y la nariz anegada de sangre, a pesar de lo cual siguió gritando.

Todavía cayeron dos rusos prisioneros más, antes de que algunos de ellos salieran huyendo.

Dos de los zapadores les dispararon como a patos con sus fusiles, y otro tuvo la mala suerte de pisar una mina, y las que estaban al lado explotaron por simpatía, pues al explotar una, explotan todas las que están cerca.

Un soldado alemán, para aliviar el sufrimiento de los humanos usados como esclavos, arrojó una granada e hizo detonar varias minas, incluida una antitanque, pero fue severamente reprendido por gastar municiones.

El teniente, que se había colocado con los zapadores y detrás de los prisioneros, disparaba su pistola sobre los moribundos que habían pisado una mina y agonizaban.

Detrás de todos ellos, venía una aterrorizada formación de infantería alemana, caminando muy juntos por entre los cráteres de las minas explotadas y los cuerpos mutilados de soviéticos y judíos.

Los prisioneros caían como moscas, e incluso un alemán murió también al resbalarse en la sangre de un cadáver ruso y caer sobre otra mina fuera del camino.

Permaneció gritando unos minutos, hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de sangre y le fue imposible seguir gritando.

Finalmente, tras avanzar dos kilómetros por el campo de minas de alta densidad, llegaron al final de éste. Sólo quedaban cinco prisioneros con vida, pero habían conseguido lo que querían.

El teniente los fusiló a todos con su metralleta, para que no escaparan, y sus cuerpos tras ser sacudidos por las balas 9 mm, cayeron al suelo, donde los alemanes los pisaron involuntariamente al correr para cumplir su misión, y desplegarse.

Habían transcurrido tres horas desde los bombardeos, pues cruzar el campo les había llevado bastante tiempo.

Todo el aire del poblado hedía a carne quemada, y los cuerpos tendidos sobre las minas amplificaban el olor, pues hacía calor, y las moscas venían muy rápido.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue el chasis ardiendo de un tanque Tiger II (con los emblemas y la característica pintura de camuflaje de las Waffen SS, completamente destrozado por un impacto directo; junto a él, varios cuerpos tendidos y la torreta del tanque, que había saltado junto con el cañón KwK 43 L/71. Sin duda, una bomba aérea

Siguieron avanzando, y vieron que un cañón Flak 88 había conseguido derribar un caza de combate _Yakolev Yak9D_. Pero aparte del avión monoplaza con su piloto muerto, no había conseguido otra cosa, y la dotación del cañón antiaéreo había desaparecido.

Para proteger las labores de búsqueda de supervivientes, unos cuantos soldados de la Wehrmacht tomaron el cañón y, moviéndolo para apuntar al horizonte, apuntaron a las columnas de humo que ocultaban la luz solar y de las que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer más hordas de bombarderos rusos.

Alrededor había algunos cuerpos tendidos, cadáveres irreconocibles y destrozados por la metralla, algunos de ellos parcialmente quemados.

Unos cuantos soldados empezaron a cavar fosas con sus palas de trinchera, para enterrar a los fiambres y que no olieran cuando empezaran a pudrirse.

El resto se dividió, en busca de supervivientes.

Un grupo de ocho hombres regresó rápidamente, informando de que habían hallado algunos supervivientes.

Luego regresaron al lugar, con compañía médica, y descubrieron a varios soldados de las SS parcialmente calcinados, por el fósforo de las bombas, que les había devorado.

Algunos pobres infelices estaban al descubierto, al aire libre, de donde sus compañeros les habían dejado tirados. Esos compañeros yacían por aquí y por allá, desmayados nadie sabía porqué.

Los médicos les atendieron, a simple vista, padecían contusiones y quemaduras de distinta consideración, no obstante, algunos de ellos se les estaba empezando a descomponer la piel.

¿Qué nueva arma habrían probado los rusos?

Un grupo de cinco hombres al mando de un Feldwebel (sargento) llegó a un agujero de proyectil, en donde se metieron. Dos de ellos salieron a cumplir su trabajo junto con el sargento al mando, mientras los otros tres montaban la ametralladora pesada que portaba uno de ellos en el trípode que llevaba un segundo, mientras todos se distribuían la munición en cinta que llevaban todos.

Estaban fumando en silencio, cuando llegaron los otros tres. Traían en sus brazos un lanzacohetes Raketenpanzerbüchse 54, conocido comúnmente como _Panzerschrek_ (el terror de los tanques) y el otro, más bajito, llevaba tres fusiles Kar 98k, aparte del suyo propio, y una mezcla de granadas Stieldhandgranate 24 y Eihandgranate 39 (granada en forma de huevo) y todo tipo de cargadores en su casco. El sargento traía tres Panzerfaust de 30, uno de 60 y otro con alcance de 100 metros.

–Muchachos, haced un hueco ahí. Esta mierda pesa un huevo… –dijo, dejándolos caer con no demasiado cuidado.

– Vaya, tenemos armas para atizarles a los T-34 de _Popov_. –dijo un soldado, encantado por el hallazgo.

– Con esto machacaremos a esos asquerosos comunistas y vengaremos a nuestros camaradas.

– Tranquilo, _John Wayne_. Créeme, si Iván ataca como suele hacerlo, sus artillería de largo alcance y sus cohetes te matarán antes de tener tiempo de usar nada de esto. –dijo un soldado, mientras se liaba un cigarro.

– ¡Bueno, pues lucharemos hasta la muerte si hace falta, por Adolf Hitler!

Todos los compañeros voltearon la cabeza hacia el fanático.

– Por Adolf Hitler morirás tú, y tu puta madre. Ese maldito cabrón austríaco nos ha enviado a la guerra.

El sargento Klaus, para evitar oír esos comentarios, se dio media vuelta. A partir de ahora, haría oídos sordos, para evitar tener que denunciar a sus propios hombres a un tribunal militar.

Pero el fanático seguía insistiendo.

– ¡Pero…pero¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Somos soldados alemanes, tenemos que luchar por nuestro _Führer_!

– Tú serás alemán, yo soy prusiano. –dijo un cabo.

– Y yo soy español, pero nacionalizado alemán. – secundó otro compañero, que se había salvado, por muy poco, de las purgas echas por las SS.

Un compañero golpeó en la espalda a su compañero.

– Deberías haberte largado con tus compañeros azules, cuando Iván os zurró en Leningrado y vuestro generalísimo se llevó a las tropas y nos dejó tirados…

– Por eso me he hecho alemán, para seguir combatiendo al bolchevismo.

– Lo que faltaba, otro imbécil nacionalsocialista convencido…

– Bueno¿y qué? Yo soy alemán de capital, he vivido en Berlín toda mi vida y no voy a sacrificarme por el Tío Adolf – terció otro hombre, muy corpulento y que hablaba sin quitar la vista de la mirilla de su MG42.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que he oído!

– ¡Cállate, puto nazi idealista¡Vete a alistarte en las SS y deja de comernos la oreja! Somos la Wehrmacht, no un puñado de Faisanes Dorados cobardes, como lo son todos los de vuestra calaña. Os conozco, muchacho, sé como eres. Tú y todos los que son como tú. –habló un viejo soldado, que había combatido primero en la Primera Guerra Mundial y luego en la Segunda desde los inicios en Polonia.– Mirad su aspecto. Tres muelas cariadas, y es bajito. No me extraña que no le hayan dejado entrar a las SS…

El hombrecillo calló, y bajó la cabeza.

– Bueno, los Ivanes te tratarán bien. ¿No has leído sus folletos? –el cabo prusiano sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su guerrera. –Bla bla bla… _no os haremos nada_…bla bla... _rendíos_…no se qué de que _vuestros oficiales os obligan a luchar_… bla bla bla… ¡Ah, aquí está! "…_Entregad a vuestros perros fascistas, los SS, la GESTAPO y la Feldgendarmerie que os obligan a luchar, vosotros no tenéis porqué correr la misma suerte_…" etcétera. ¿Ves?

– Tira eso, imbécil. Te pueden castigar sólo por llevar ese papel en el bolsillo. –murmuró alguien por detrás del prusiano.

– ¿Y a mi qué? Morir fusilado por Iván, por los _Amis_, por los _fepos_…viene a ser lo mismo. De algo hay que morir¿no? Lo que me gusta del soldado del frente es la libertad que tiene para elegir su muerte…hay tantas formas de poder hacerlo…

En ese momento apareció el capitán, que también era un idealista, y las conversaciones cesaron.

– Mi señor… –empezó a decir el soldado acusado, todavía sosteniendo el casco con todo el material encontrado, pero el cabo prusiano le puso la mano en el hombro.

– _Mein_ Hauptmann, hemos asegurado y limpiado esta zona. No hay ni rastro de enemigos, ni tampoco hemos hallado supervivientes. . –empezó a informar el sargento al mando.– Tan solo encontramos armamento anticarro amontonado, al parecer lo estaban guardando para defenderse de un ataque con carros. Nosotros lo encontramos y lo hemos apilado justo enfrente de donde ud. se encuentra, y algunas granadas y cargadores, que tenemos aquí.

El oficial asintió y cogió el casco lleno de objetos al soldado fanático del nacionalsocialismo.

– Bien, bien, mantengan la posición. Nuestros zapadores están limpiando el campo de minas para permitir el paso de nuestros blindados, pero tardarán varias horas. Hasta entonces, estamos solos. Buena suerte.

– Señor¿de qué sirve mantener este pueblo? Podemos replegarnos a través del campo de minas, y dejar que los rusos se entretengan en él. No creo que sea necesario defender este montón de ruinas…

– ¡Soldado¿Olvida donde estamos¡Estamos en Alemania¡Los rusos están invadiendo nuestro _Reich_¡No podemos dejar que sigan adelante sin hacerles pagar cada centímetro de tierra con sangre y lágrimas! En el 41, ellos no nos dejaban tomar ni un solo pueblo, luchaban hasta casa por casa, pues nosotros haremos lo mismo. Jodidos subhumanos de ojos rasgados… –dijo, refiriéndose a los mongoles que también luchaban en el Ejército Rojo.

Y dio media vuelta, dejando al fanático sin casco, y sin palabras.

El cabo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

– Venga, hombre, vamos a descansar un poco.

El hombre asintió y avanzó cabizbajo.

Al mismo tiempo, a no muchos metros de allá, otro grupo de soldados inspeccionaban los dos vehículos Opel Blitz intactos pero acribillados por la metralla.

Alrededor había como 15 o 20 cuerpos, todos sin heridas visibles pero con la piel parcialmente descompuesta.

– Habían unas bombonas dentro, pero están vacías. Fíjate, han sido agujereadas. Todavía está saliendo como un líquido verde…

– _Herr Oberstleutnant_¡Hemos encontrado una bombona intacta!

Una de las bombonas había rodado, y estaba parcialmente cubierta por cascotes. Cuando los soldados la intentaron mover, la espita se soltó y empezó a soltar gas.

– _Achtung_! _Ach_¡Puede ser venenoso¡Atrás, atrás!

Pero ya todos los habían respirado…y nadie notó ningún síntoma.

Se miraron unos a otros, y sonrieron. Ese gas no era venenoso claramente.

Motivados por ese pensamiento, movieron la bombona, que continuaba echando gas, y la colocaron al lado del único camión que no había ardido.

El teniente coronel, que junto con sus hombres estaba de inspección también, se acercó a leer lo que estaba escrito en un lateral de las bombonas.

– Peligro biológico…peligro de muerte…En caso de escape, mantener aislado ¡A buena hora¡Todos mis hombres lo han respirado! Joder… ¡_Oberfeldwebel_!

– ¿Señor?

– Destruya todas las bombonas con lanzallamas, no quiero que sigan echando gas ni líquido apestoso de ese. No parece ser venenoso, pero si hacemos caso de lo que dice, yo desconfiaría...

– Entendido, señor.

Mientras el teniente coronel supervisaba como las bombonas eran apiladas, el _Hauptmann_ se alejó de allí, cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Era cerca del portal de una casa que tenía destruida por obuses toda su parte superior. Cuando entró, subfusil en mano, encontró primero las botas, y luego a un soldado con el uniforme de camuflaje de las Waffen SS.

Enseguida llamó a gritos a un médico, pues el pobre hombre tenía muy mala pinta. Su cara había sido quemada, al igual que toda su pierna derecha, completamente chamuscada por el fósforo ardiente.

Olía a descomposición, y en ambas manos la piel había formado como unas costras realmente asquerosas.

El soldado no podía hablar, y le miraba con ojos tristes, implorando por su vida, mientras sacudía espasmódicamente las piernas y arañaba el suelo con sus dedos.

El personal médico no tardó en venir y en llevárselo.

El joven capitán siguió mirando la zona en la que había estado el herido, con los ojos en blanco, pensando.

Un soldado le interrumpió de su pensamiento.

– ¡Mi señor, debería venir a ver esto!

El capitán recogió su subfusil y fue a ver lo que sucedía, siguiendo al soldado.

Éste le llevó tras de un Panther destruido, donde estaban agazapados cuatro infantes de la Wehrmacht.

– ¿Qué coño sucede….?

Pero uno de los soldados le hizo callar con un gesto.

– Calle y mire, mi señor.

El oficial elevó su cabeza por encima del lateral de un tanque, evitando golpearse con el cañón retorcido, y contempló una escena insólita.

Un soldado de las Waffen SS, sin rango en las hombreras ni brazalete de la División, devoraba a mordisco limpio a otro compañero de idéntico uniforme. Parecían dos desertores, que junto a un tercero que yacía se habían escapado.

El desgraciado estaba muerto, con los intestinos mordidos y desparramados fuera de su cuerpo, y con un sangrante agujero en la garganta. Su compañero estaba prácticamente igual, aunque el otro soldado le hundía las mandíbulas en su abdomen para sacar un pedazo de carne y alimentarse.

El oficial no supo que decir ni hacer.

– ¿Abrimos fuego, mi señor? – preguntó un soldado. Le dio unos golpes en la manga, pero el capitán seguía sin dar señales de vida.– ¿Señor¿Oiga?

Más era inútil, porque el oficial continuaba paralizado.

De pronto, el SS, pareció reparar en la presencia de carne fresca, detrás del tanque destrozado, y dejó el cuerpo con el que estaba para ir hasta donde estaban ellos.

Finalmente, eso fue demasiado, y el oficial dio, al fin, la orden, antes de que se acercase demasiado.

– ¡Fuego, fuego!

Los cuatro soldados dispararon con sus fusiles al soldado, que tras recibir las cuatro descargas se tambaleó, pero no calló al suelo. Movió la cabeza, con su boca entreabierta y manchada de sangre, y sus ojos completamente blancos.

Los soldados introdujeron otra bala en la recámara en los fusiles de cerrojo, y volvieron a apuntar. No sabían qué hacer.

– ¡Seguid disparando! –ordenó el capitán, que a su vez hizo lo propio con su MP-38.– ¡Hasta que caiga!

Las balas acribillaban su cuerpo, pero se mantenía en pié con grandes dificultades, hasta que finalmente ya cayó al suelo, para no volver a levantarse.

Todavía el hauptmannsiguió disparando, hasta que un clic le indicó que había vaciado las 30 balas del cargador. Sus soldados siguieron disparando, hasta que el joven oficial alzó el brazo.

– Alto el fuego, joder. Vosotros dos, id a inspeccionarme "eso". Nosotros os cubriremos.

Los dos "voluntarios" tragaron saliva, y con las armas cargadas y el seguro al alcance del dedo, avanzaron hacia donde estaban tendidos los tres cuerpos. Uno de ellos aún se movía, y fijó sus ojos sin pupilas y completamente blancos en los soldados. Intentaba levantarse, cosa imposible pues una bala le había cercenado la columna vertebral. Uno de los dos soldados le disparó a corta distancia con el Kar98, y la bala le destrozó el cráneo.

Los dos se agacharon a inspeccionar el cadáver. En ese momento, sonaron más disparos, incluido el largo tableteo de una ametralladora MG-42.

Los tres soldados que estaban en el Panther destruido echaron a correr, junto al capitán, hacia la fuente del ruido. Localizaron a varios cuerpos de soldados SS que se incorporaban, pero les ignoraron. Ya se ocuparía de ellos un médico.

Los dos soldados que habían ido a inspeccionar los cuerpos llegaron últimos, cuando los SS ya estaban de pié, y consiguieron verles la cara. Y los ojos completamente blancos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando se les echaron encima, y empezaron a comerles vivo entre atroces gritos. Sus compañeros dieron media vuelta y abrieron fuego, pero la munición 7,92 x 57 mm. era muy potente y atravesó sin problemas al zombi y a los soldados que intentaban salvar, matándolos a todos en el acto.

Mientras tanto, cerca de los camiones, los soldados apilaban las bombas que quedaban desperdigadas en el único camión que quedaba. La mayor parte de las bombonas se habían vaciado, pero de todas formas las amontaron.

El _Oberstleutnant _se agachó junto a dos cuerpos y examinó una negra carpeta con las dos S en forma de rayo que llevaba un científico en la mano. Se la quitó, y la empezó a leer. Era bastante difícil de comprender, pero estaba claro que era un documento muy importante. Había muchas palabras raras para un hombre de campo como él, que de lo único que entendía era del campo y del ejército, pero el significado de algunas expresiones no se le escaparon. Esas bombonas contenían un arma química muy poderosa, y era VITAL salvarlas.

Mientras leía, notó el detalle del olor a descomposición que emanaba de los cadáveres, algo extraño pues solo hacía algunas horas que habían caído, pero el teniente coronel no le prestó suficiente atención.

Ordenó a sus hombres que intentaran arrancar el camión, pero descubrieron que una inoportuna esquirla había penetrado en el motor, inutilizándolo, además de que varios cascotes se habían cargado el radiador. Y repararlo iba a llevar tiempo.

En ese momento, uno de los doctores SS que estaban en el suelo empezó a mover la mano.

Y otro soldado empezó a mover también el pecho y convulsionar la cabeza, intentando levantarse.

– ¿Pero éstos no estaban muertos…¡Qué venga un médico!


	5. El Despertar

El enfermero Sven Hassel estaba instalado en un puesto de primeros auxilios, montado provisionalmente por un montón de capotes impermeables de las SS unidos sobre 8 palos clavados al suelo, y camas echas de sacos de dormir sobre el suelo. Un perchero anteriormente colgado de abrigos sostenía ahora botellas de plasma para transfusiones de sangre. Sobre los sacos del suelo, estaba recibiendo un montón de soldados de las Waffen SS inconscientes y con convulsiones, con heridas de todo tipo. Fuera sonaban disparos esporádicos, pero ese era trabajo de otros. El suyo consistía en salvar vidas. Aunque de todas formas, siempre trabajaba con su P38 al alcance de la mano.

El siguiente "cliente" que trajeron fue un hombre aparentemente con la piel podrida, que no dejaba de forcejear y babearse todo.

Dos corpulentos hombres le sujetaban, intentando por todos los medios que se estuviera quieto. El médico en jefe le golpeó con el mango de la pala de trinchera reglamentaria en la cabeza, y el herido se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

– Bueno….esto servirá como anestesia. ¿Qué le ha pasado, crisis de guerra?

– Ni idea, lo hemos encontrado así. Se ha resistido, e incluso ha mordido el cuello a un compañero. Le hemos tenido que dislocar el hombro para que colaborase, pero creo que ni lo ha sentido…

El médico asintió con la cabeza, y trasladó el cuerpo inconsciente a una camilla, con la ayuda de Sven.

– Sven, vamos a llevárnoslo a la enfermería.

El aludido asintió y se dirigió hacia la "enfermería", que se trataba de un garaje con un cuarto anexo de herramientas, que había resistido las bombas. Actualmente el vehículo había desaparecido, por lo que las SS lo habían transformado en hospital de campaña, y las tropas de la Wehrmacht aprovecharon las instalaciones.

Los enfermeros trasladaron al desvanecido de una acera a la otra, para amontonarlo junto con los otros en el garaje/hospital, pues en el puesto de primeros auxilios ya no cabía nadie más.

Por el camino encontraron a otros dos enfermeros que fueron a asistir a un soldado de infantería que venía con ellos, al cual otro soldado enloquecido de las Waffen SS le había mordido la pierna justo por encima de la bota, arrancándole parte de la piel.

– ¿Qué les pasará a estos hombres? Se han vuelto caníbales…

– ¡Cuidado!

El grito de un enfermero puso sobre aviso a todos los demás. Cuando Sven y su médico en jefe llegaron a la enfermería desde el puesto médico avanzado, un _rottenführer_ se había incorporado sobre la camilla, y con los brazos echados hacia delante intentaba morder a alguien.

Al instante, fuera sonaron gritos y más disparos. Eran disparos continuados.

Cuando el sargento de las SS intentó morder al médico en jefe, Sven le disparó a la cabeza con su Walter. El sargento cayó al suelo, donde tras unos espasmos, murió.

Ese fue el momento en que otros cuerpos de soldados SS medio calcinados, sin piernas, o incluso cuerpos que habían pensado que estaban muertos se empezaron a levantar en la enfermería, tropezando unos con otros.

Sven, los otros dos enfermeros y el médico en jefe salieron fuera, donde todos disparaban a los soldados de las SS que venían hacia ellos.

Un veterano llamado Kriestler portaba un Lanzallamas modelo 41, el cual usó para achicharrar a un montón de soldados enloquecidos con una llamarada de 10 segundos, hasta agotar completamente su reserva de combustible.

Muchos de los soldados ardieron hasta desintegrarse, pero muchos otros siguieron avanzando, hacia caso omiso de las balas que golpeaban en sus cuerpos.

Esos "soldados" avanzaron hacia los que les disparaban, y se les echaron encima, haciendo una carnicería. Unos pocos lograron escapar, a fuerza de golpes de culata, y disparos con armas automáticas a muy corta distancia. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos presentaban mordidas.

Los escasos soldados supervivientes corrieron a encerrarse en la enfermería del garaje, pues los soldados de las Waffen SS se alzaban de casi cualquier lugar e iban a por ellos. El problema era que había una puerta, pequeña, y en teoría era fácil de cerrar. Pero la puerta doble, grande, y central, presentaba problemas. Se había trabado a la mitad.

– ¡Joder, joder, termina de cerrar la jodida puerta!

– ¡No puedo, está bloqueada!

Por entre la puerta y el suelo, asomaban brazos, que intentaban entrar, y más de un "soldado" SS intentaba arrastrarse, para lograr entrar.

Tres soldados estaban apoyados para intentar tirar de la puerta hacia abajo y cerrarla, pero los SS que intentaban entrar para morder y devorar a los soldados vivos demostraban una fuerza sobrehumana. Y encima, la otra puerta tampoco habían logrado cerrarla.

Un soldado se echó cuerpo a tierra, y disparó con su subfusil, reventando las cabezas de los "zombies" que estaban cuerpo a tierra; pero todavía había muchos más.

Ese mismo soldado permaneció vigilante, mientras recargaba su MP-40, y los otros hacían fuerzas sobre la palanca, hasta conseguir bajarla del todo, y que la puerta principal cerrara con un chasquido, aunque no del todo. No llegaba a tocar el suelo, pero no habría espacio para que nada entrase por ahí.

Pero sólo algunos respiraron aliviados.

– ¿Y la otra puerta?

Los soldados corrieron hasta ella, donde otros dos hombres de la Wehrmacht intentaban resistir y cerrar la puerta, pero una serie de brazos se lo impedían, que intentaban a toda costa acceder dentro. Afuera sonaron varios gritos, y algunos disparos de fusil, pero los de dentro no podían hacer nada, salvo luchar por sus propias vidas. Y los SS que intentaban colar sus brazos por el hueco, o hacer fuerza para conseguir abrirla, no colaboraban.

Un soldado, desesperado, planteó cortar los brazos con un cuchillo, pero otro, más práctico, quitó la anilla a una Eihandgranate 39 y la tiró fuera. La explosión consiguiente hizo que los brazos cayeran, inertes, y por fin se pudo cerrar la puerta.

– Joder… ¿Qué les ha pasado a estos tíos? No son humanos…

– Los rusos deben haberles echado algo. Están completamente locos.

Los soldados avanzaron por un estrecho pasillo, con cuerpos en las camillas, y llegaron al centro de la estancia, donde había todavía más cuerpos, y varios soldados recuperaban el aliento.

– Han dejado de ser humanos ya…parecen "zombis descerebrados" – comentó Sven, observando el cuerpo que atacó al doctor y al que poco antes le había volado la tapa de los sesos.

– Venga ya, enfermero. Los zombis no existen…son leyendas, estamos en el mundo real.

– Yo sigo diciendo que Iván les ha vuelto así.

– No importa lo que haya pasado –interrumpió un teniente.– Debemos pensar en la forma de escapar de aquí. Pueden entrar en cualquier momento, y apenas disponemos de municiones.

Aparecieron a la carrera por el garaje dos soldados; uno de ellos llevando una MG-42 en sus hombros.

– ¡Señor, hemos tapado el hueco bajo la puerta grande con todo lo que pudimos encontrar! –dijo el que le acompañaba.

– Buen trabajo, Oskar. Usted, Krabbel, emplace la ametralladora en la obertura. Si vienen más zombis, o los rusos, dispare.

– _Jawhol, herr leutnant!_

Krabbel colocó la boca de su ametralladora asomando por la obertura, pero de momento no parecía haber nadie por ahí., salvo cuerpos tendidos

Los cuatro soldados, tras acabar de enterrar los cuerpos encontrados al lado del cañón antiaéreo, fueron a descansar, cuando empezaron a sonar tiros.  
Tras descolgarse el arma de la correa del hombro, todos ellos adoptaron la posición de combate, con las piernas abiertas y el fusil bien sujeto en ambas manos, con la culata apoyada en el hombro, y listos para abrir fuego.

Cada vez sonaban tiros, y gritos, más cerca, y eso era preocupante. Y lo más extraño era que solo se oían voces y disparos de armas alemanas. ¿Quién atacaba?

De pronto, la tierra fresca en la cual habían sido enterrados los cuerpos se empezó a agitar.

Primero, surgió una mano de la tierra.

– ¡Joder¿Seguro que los tipos que enterramos estaban muertos?

– ¡Pues claro que estaban muertos, no tenían pulso! –contestó uno, tan extrañado como su compañero. – Venga, ayudémosles a salir.

Con las mismas palas con las que los habían enterrado, empezaron a ir cavando alrededor de los cuerpos con el propósito de desenterrarles.

Cuando el primer soldado SS estuvo libre, se levantó, bastante torpe, y volvió a caer al suelo, con un sonoro golpe de cartucheras metálicas. No se incorporó de nuevo totalmente, sino que fue caminando a cuatro patas hasta el primer soldado.

Otros tres soldados ya estaban saliendo del cráter, y otro de las SS se les acercaba por detrás.

– _Kamerad_, de la que te has salvado. Pensamos que estabas muerto, tú y tus compañeros, y… ¿me estás escuchando¿Te pasa algo?

El soldado SS, sin atender a razones, le mordió la canilla, pinzando el nervio y aferrando bien el hueso de la tibia y el peroné. Mordió con tanta fuerza que sus dientes rasgaron y atravesaron el grueso cuero de la bota.

El soldado de la Wehrmacht gritó de dolor, mientras a culatazos intentaba desembarazarse del zombi.

Sus camaradas fueron en su ayuda, pero enseguida a cada uno se le echó otro SS encima.

Uno de ellos sufrió una mordedura en el cuello y falleció de inmediato; otro sufrió un desgarrón muscular en el hombro cuando le fue arrancado un buen cacho de carne y músculo.

Con su brazo inutilizado, empezó a huir.

El tercer soldado disparó su G-43 contra el soldado que se le acercaba lentamente, y luego disparó contra el otro que mordía la pierna a su camarada.

Le disparó dos veces al torso, y el hombre cayó.

Cuando le tendió la mano a su compañero para salir de ahí, los dos zombis abatidos más los otros tres que venían se giraron contra ellos, y empezaron a perseguirles.

De los dos supervivientes, uno de ellos no podía caminar, y marchaba cojeando sujeto al hombro del otro.

No podían correr muy rápido, así que no tardaron mucho en tropezar.

El soldado herido golpeó en el hombro a su salvador, pero éste no respondió.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, vio que se había golpeado la cabeza en su caída. Muchos soldados preferían una gorra antes que un casco, pero ése era el inconveniente de la gorra: no protegía nada.

El superviviente se intentó arrastrar, pero pronto un zombie se le echó encima y le comenzó a morder, a gusto, en la rabadilla.

El soldado se giró y le disparó en la cabeza con el _Gewerh_-43 de su amigo, hasta agotar las balas. Una vez tuvo el cargador vació, volteó el arma para utilizarlo como maza.

Logró tumbar a otro soldado de las SS enloquecido de esa forma, con un poderoso mandoble en la cabeza.

El fusil no duró mucho, porque al final se le resbaló de sus ensangrentadas manos. Intentó coger su bayoneta, pero uno de los caníbales se le echó encima.

Notó su hediondo aliento a punto de morderle el cuello.

Antes de notar la mordedura fatal, el soldado enloquecido por el dolor de su pierna, logró hacerse con su bayoneta y clavarla una y otra vez en un costado del SS.

Con la garganta seccionada y muerto al fin, su brazo continuó sacando e introduciendo el cuchillo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, sin que ese importase a su asesino, que se entretenía devorando a su presa.

Otros ocho soldados de la Wehrmacht en patrulla, se habían tumbado cuerpo a tierra al oír los disparos. Sus fusiles apuntaban hacia el frente ruso, pero los disparos venían de detrás…y por los lados.

– ¡Guerrilla¡Partisanos! –exclamó uno, haciendo señas a los otros de que les siguieran. Todos eran soldados de primera, no había ni un solo rango superior, y debían hacer lo que les dijera el instinto.

– No seas gilipollas, acaban de bombardear ese pueblo, no puede tratarse de guerrilleros.

– ¡Tenemos que ir a ver!

Se arrastraron, cuerpo a tierra, hacia el centro del pueblo, pasando por entre paredes desgajadas y escombros amontonados. Vieron a un soldado SS con la garganta rota y sin piernas intentando caminar, pero no le hicieron mucho caso. De su boca brotaba una saliva espumosa roja, ninguno de ellos era médico pero seguramente a ese tipo le quedaban pocas horas de viva, y con la garganta seccionada y la cara quemada no podría gritar.

De pronto dos soldados alemanes que corrían, se detuvieron y dispararon al SS hasta tumbarle.

Los que se arrastraban se detuvieron, sorprendidos.

En ese momento los dos soldados les vieron, y sin mediar palabra, dispararon contra ellos, tomándoles por zombis.

Las balas impactaron en los cuerpos de los soldados desprotegidos y sorprendidos que estaban en el suelo, haciendo una masacre. Tras la primera ráfaga, los que quedaban con vida devolvieron el fuego y los dos asesinos (que no esperaban que respondieran el fuego) cayeron al suelo, sin que supiera porqué habían disparado.

De los ocho, solo quedaban con vida cuatro, uno de ellos gravemente herido y el otro incapacitado para caminar.

– Compañero, tenemos que ir a ver que pasa, quédate aquí.

– ¡No¡No nos dejéis aquí!

– Compañero, venga, no tardaremos nada.

– ¡No, no, no, no¡No por favor…!

Pero ya era tarde, los dos soldados se habían echado a correr dejando a sus dos compañeros herido. Uno de ellos, presentaba varias balas en el abdomen, y se desangraba con rapidez. El otro, intentó avanzar, pero con una bala insertada en la rótula de la rodilla lo tenía muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Desesperado, se acurrucó en un cráter para esperar, mientras se intentaba atar el cinturón en torno a la herida, a ver si dejaba de sangrar. No se dio cuenta de que el soldado SS abatido por los dos asesinos de antes no estaba muerto del todo, y que se le estaba acercando por la espalda.

Oyó el ruido en el último momento, pero cuando se dio la vuelta solo vio una sombra negra que se le abalanzó encima, y a pesar de que gritó mientras era devorado vivo, no vino nadie en su ayuda. El otro soldado herido, ya había muerto desangrado, y ni siquiera se enteró cuando unas mandíbulas le rasgaban la carne abierta del abdomen.

Los otros dos soldados, que tenían la idea de regresar para ayudar a su compañero en cuanto supieran lo que había pasado, no pudieron cumplir su palabra. En una calle sin salida les habían arrinconado cinco soldados de las SS enfermos, que parecían muertos vivientes. Sus ojos blancos eran inquietantes, pero todavía eran más inquietantes sus bocas que se abrían y cerraban, y los brazos con las manos extendidas.

Las balas 9 mm. de sus dos subfusiles MP-40 no les detenían, a pesar de que destrozaban sus pechos, no parecía ser suficiente. Oyeron los gritos del compañero, pero no podían hacer nada por él, era más importante salvarse ellos mismos.

Uno de ellos le quitó el seguro a una granada, y se la tiró a los "compañeros" que se les acercaban. La explosión tiró a unos cuantos al suelo, y a otro le hizo golpearse con la pared con tanta fuerza que se le rompieron la mayor parte de los dientes, pero el zombi se volvió a recuperar con sorprendente velocidad y, junto a tres compañeros más, reanudaron la tarea de devorar a su presa.

Los dos soldados vivos, cada vez más desesperadas, seguían disparando, cambiando cargadores, y disparando sin parar. Pero sin apuntar, pegaban el dedo al gatillo y no lo soltaban hasta agotar el cargador, lo que producía que el MPI se elevara por su cadencia de tiro y la mayor parte de las balas pasaron por encima de los zombis.

El soldado de más atrás tropezó con un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, y cayó de espaldas. Intentó levantarse pero, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo era otro soldado SS que de forma misteriosa había vuelto a la vida y estaba intentando morder la caña de sus botas.

Su compañero se dio media vuelta para disparar en la cabeza al zombi que intentaba morder la pierna de su amigo, pero en ese momento se le echó encima por la espalda otro zombi, y cayó contra la pared, mientras le mordían el cuello y le seccionaban la tráquea.

Finalmente, el soldado consiguió liberarse por si solo destrozándole la mandíbula de una patada, y mientras a su compañero forcejeando contra el zombi que le mordía el cuello una y otra vez, no vio otra opción para salir de ahí que usar otra granada de palo.

Mientras desenroscaba la base para tirar de la anilla, el zombi sin mandíbula intentó de nuevo tumbarle, cosa que casi consiguió. Sin embargo, la granada cargada cayó al suelo, y en pocos segundos, explotó, matando a los dos hombres y a los zombies cercanos.

Justo detrás de donde tenía lugar esa macabra escena, había otro soldado de la Wehrmacht llamado Frank Kébler, completamente aterrorizado, y aferrado a un rifle Kar98k sin munición, aunque con la bayoneta calada. Las manos que agarraban el rifle temblaban. Se acababa de orinar encima, el pánico le había atenazado. Veterano de muchos combates, esa situación era completamente nueva.

Sin embargo, poco a poco su instinto volvió a dar señales de vida, y le volvieron las ganas de vivir. No moriría ahí. No, después de todo lo que había pasado. La muerte era el camino más fácil, pero él quería vivir. Se levantó, acercándose lentamente a donde acababa de tener lugar la explosión. Había un SS todavía vivo, arrastrándose sin piernas y devorando con tranquilidad los cuerpos. Sin embargo, el SS llevaba un fusil Kar98 a la espalda con la correa reglamentaria. Y Kébler necesitaba esa munición. Avanzando primero despacio, luego se lanzó contra el zombie, que levantó la cabeza con la boca abierta. La bayoneta le entró por la boca y le salió por detrás del cuello, seccionándole la columna vertebral. La cabeza le cayó, inerte, y Kébler le sacó la bayoneta. Miró los cuerpos a sus pies, de camaradas, y cogió una metralleta MP-40, junto a algunos cargadores. También despojó al zombie de toda la munición, incluso los dos pequeños cartuchos de 5 balas cada uno que llevaba en el fusil.

Se puso de cuclillas, para unir dos cargadores de la MP-40 uno con otro, utilizando cinta aislante. De esa forma tardaría menos en cambiar de cargador. Y en las manos portaría el Kar98k con la bayoneta. Y que se prepararan. Frank Kébler no moriría en este combate, ni en esta guerra.


	6. Supervivencia

Dentro de un pequeño cobertizo de cemento semidestruido y cubierto de escombros, había un SS inconsciente.

Jurgen Steiner, conductor de carros de combate alemanes de las Waffen SS, abrió los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue una placa en forma de media luna de la _Feldgendarmerie_. Sobre él estaba el cuerpo sin vida de un _Dogo_, con el casco roto y la cabeza destrozada. Restos de su cerebro gelatinoso se habían esparcido por todas partes. Inmediatamente Jurgen recordó donde estaba. Y el bombardeo de los rusos.

Se consiguió poner en pié, saliendo de debajo del cuerpo del policía militar. Cuando se levantó, vio que su refugio estaba bloqueado por completo. Las paredes y los cascotes lo habían sellado todo por completo. Por no entrar, no entraba ni aire, y debido a eso había un olor muy rancio en la estancia, y empezaba a costar trabajo respirar. Debía salir de ahí a toda costa.

Cogió una granada de palo de su cinturón y le quitó el cilindro, preparándose para tirar del cordelito con la argolla. Sabía perfectamente que la explosión disminuiría la cantidad de oxígeno, pero era un riesgo que debía correr. Si no utilizaba explosivos, jamás saldría de ahí.

Para asegurarse, colocó una mina T y dos minas S apiladas en la pared que intentaba abrir, para que explotaran junto con la granada por simpatía.

El soldado Jurgen quitó el seguro a su granada y la tiró a donde quería. Tras diez segundos, la explosión lo sacudió todo, pero había logrado lo que quería: entre el polvo en suspensión, había un agujero por el que escapar y por el que además entraba algo de aire fresco.

Cuando Jurgen, boqueante y con su Gewehr 43 preparado y listo, encontró varios cuerpos de camaradas tendidos. Todos estaban casi completamente quemados, pero reconoció a Müller por la cadena de oro que salía de su bolsillo.

Cuando se agachó para cogerle el reloj a su compañero muerto y guardarlo en su uniforme de camuflaje, oyó pasos detrás de él. Rápidamente se volteó; eran dos camaradas que venían hacia él. No reconoció sus caras, seguramente serían de los SS Calavera que llegaron hace poco al pueblo.

Uno de ellos era un rango superior, así que Jurgen juntó los tacones y alzó el brazo derecho para saludarles.

– _Sieg Heil, kameraden!_ Me alegro de ver gente viva. Los Ivanes nos han sacudido bien, y creo que nos atacan con infantería. Joder, no lleváis armas… –dejó de hablar un momento. Algo iba mal.– Camaradas¿qué os pasa? Señor, su amigo está francamente mal…deberían ir en busca de un médico.

Jurgen no se lo pensó mucho, pero esos dos soldados avanzaban hacia él tambaleándose, peor que si estuvieran borrachos. Con la mira óptica de tiro, apuntó su G-43 directamente al corazón del primer soldado.

El Gewehr-43 era un excelente arma, sólida y fiable y, además, semiautomática.

Pero el frío cañón del arma y la determinación del soldado Jurgen no fue suficiente para detener a los otros dos, que cada vez estaban más cerca, y olían francamente mal, una mezcla de podrido y sangre reciente.

Jurgen disparó. El calibre reglamentario alemán atravesó la guerrera y se alojó en el pecho del invididuo…sin que eso le detuviera.

El soldado Jurgen, bastante sorprendido, disparó el gatillo otras dos veces. Normalmente no solía bastar con una sola bala de fusil, aunque fuera bien dirigida…pero esto…esto ya era sobrenatural.

Incluso una bala le atravesó y le dio a su compañero que estaba atrás, sin que eso pareciera importarle.

Nuevamente, alzó el cañón y disparó a la cabeza. Su gorra de oficial de las SS salió volando junto con cachos de cerebro, y cayó al suelo.

Jurgen inmediatamente disparó al que venía detrás de él. La primera bala rebotó en el borde del casco de acero, pero la segunda lo atravesó fácilmente matándole.

Aún con los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, Jurgen no respiraba tranquilo.

Se acercó a ellos para observarlos de cerca, sin dejar de apuntarles con su _Gewehr_.

Ambos tenían la piel casi completamente podrida, con el músculo al descubierto en algunas zonas. Uno de ellos, el soldado raso, había perdido un ojo y algunos gusanos crecían en su interior.

Además, cerca de ellos, había un tercer cadáver, pero ese estaba muerto del todo, porque una plancha de metal caía le había cercenado el cráneo. Sin duda, muerto durante el bombardeo, o después.

Los tres cuerpos llevaban las tres águilas (en la manga derecha, en el centro de la guerrera y en el cuello) que simbolizaban las Waffen SS, y el brazal en el brazo derecho para demostrar que pertenecían a las SS Totenkopfverbände. Él también era de las SS, aunque de las Waffen. ¿Porqué ellos se habían puesto como se habían puesto y él no? Mucho no tendría que ver con la diferencia de batallón, porque el cadáver del suelo también presentaba algunos síntomas, pero era, al igual que Jurgen, de las Waffen SS…

Jurgen pensó que jamás obtendría la respuesta encerrado en ese claustrofóbico lugar, así que siguió caminando por el edificio medio destruido en busca de una salida, cosa difícil pues a cada rato el camino estaba bloqueado por escombros.

Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta una ventana rota, y tras encaramarse con ciertas dificultades, el soldado de las SS consiguió saltar y salir fuera.

Frank Kébler caminaba, en dirección a las líneas soviéticas, porque las propias líneas de los alemanes eran confusas, entre los soldados SS que pululaban por doquier.

Se encontró a otro grupo de tres SS, que devoraban algunos cuerpos recién asesinados. Kébler le disparó a uno con el rifle, dándole en el omoplato. Aparte de dislocarle el brazo, el disparo solo consiguió que los tres se incorporaran y se pusieran en camino hacia Frank. Él recargó el rifle, volvió a disparar, recargó de nuevo, volvió a disparar. Pero aunque todas las balas hacían blanco en el pecho, las criaturas no caían. Apuntó un poco más alto, directo a la cabeza.

El disparo le reventó la frente a uno de los "zombies", que cayó al suelo. El segundo le siguió por el mismo camino, pero el tercero llevaba un casco M40 que resistió el impacto del proyectil.

Tras gastar uno de los dos peines de 5 balas cada uno, Frank apuntó mejor, y logró por fin hacer caer al SS del casco, y pudo respirar tranquilo. Sustituyó la munición del arma, y continuó caminando. Pasando por entre los edificios, y las paredes destrozadas, porque las calles estaban llenas de soldados SS enloquecidos que se movían en dirección a donde procedían disparos. O quizás pudieran oler carne fresca.

Otro pequeño grupo de soldado, una escuadra y media de trece hombres, resistían en la cocina de lo que anteriormente era un bar. Separados por la barra, hacían fuego directo contra los zombies que llenaban el bar, tropezando con las mesas y las pocas sillas que quedaban. Algunas de ellas habían sido usadas como barricadas.

Uno de ellos terminó de montar una carga explosiva de trilita al lado de la cocinilla del gas, y empezó a preparar una mecha no muy larga, de combustión lenta.

– ¡Camaradas¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Tres soldados despejaron el camino hacia la puerta con fuego intenso de fusil, pero cada vez aparecían más y más soldados SS de la calle, entrando por múltiples lugares.

En el momento en que el soldado encargado de la carga se preparaba para encender la mecha, y echar a correr, la débil pared lateral cedió, debido a la debilidad de la estructura. Por la brecha, enseguida empezaron a entrar zombies. El soldado gritó, mientras dejaba la mecha y echaba mano de su P38 contra los zombies.

El arma, con el cargador vacío tras unos desesperados disparos, colgó de su mano inerte hasta que una mordida la hizo caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeros, ahora estaban siendo rodeados por detrás y por delante.

– ¡Munición¡Me estoy quedando seco¡Necesito munición de MPI!

Un cabo avanzó entre los gritos de los soldados, que disparaban en todas direcciones, porque las amenazas llegaban de todas direcciones.

Al acercarse a la puerta doble de la cocina, descubrió lo que sucedía, pero varios SS se le echaron encima, y no tuvo tiempo de nada. Y encima, se había dejado la puerta abierta.

Los supervivientes de la barra del bar provocaron un pequeño incendio derramando todas las botellas de alcohol sobre la barra, y prendiéndole fuego. La idea era que quizás el fuego hiciera retroceder a los otros, pero no era así.

Retrocedieron, listos para entrar en la cocina, pero descubrieron que era un hervidero. Cinco camaradas más cayeron al suelo, antes de que la situación pudiera ser controlada. Tan solo quedaban tres soldados de la Wehrmacht con vida.

Dos se posicionaron en la brecha de la pared, disparando a cualquier cosa que intentase entrar, mientras el tercero encendía la mecha.

– Bien, listos, salgamos por aquí.

Fue el primero en salir por el agujero, que daba a un pequeño almacén, donde habían estado almacenados cuerpos, supuestamente sin vida, de SS. Por eso habían salido tantos zombies de allí. El soldado aulló de dolor, acababa de pisar un enorme clavo.

Sus dos camaradas pasaron por la brecha de la pared rota, con más cuidado, y revisaron el almacén, que en ese momento estaba vacío.

Ayudando al camarada herido, que avanzaba cojeando, abrieron las puertas del almacén y salieron afuera, a la calle, corriendo para evitar la explosión.

Dos soldados de la Wehrmacht yacían en el frío suelo, manchado con la sangre de otro compañero.

Alrededor de ellos, otros tres camaradas de las Waffen SS estaban abatidos…después de haber enloquecido y haber intentado morderles.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido piedad en matarles, pero uno de ellos había conseguido morderle.

El viejo sargento se agarraba su herida, mientras el cabo controlaba el perímetro cuerpo a tierra.

– Vamos sargento…sólo un esfuerzo más.

– …Es imposible, hijo. –se quejó el sargento. Su herida le ardía y apenas se podía mover. Seguramente estaría infectada.

– _Herr Feldwebel_…. ¿los oye?

Los dos se callaron un momento y entre el cada vez más esporádico fuego de fusilería, oyeron pasos de soldados caminando hacia ellos. Pero no soldados normales…sino de esos enloquecidos.

– Vienen más zombis descerebrados de esos. –el sargento cogió su subfusil MP-40 y cambió el cargador, y se sacó una granada de cada bota y una tercera del cinturón. En el ejército alemán era una constante portar las _Stielhandgranate_ 24 dentro de la bota alta, donde no molestaban al caminar. Cuando hubo acabado, agarró al cabo de la pechera.

– Escucha, hijo…quiero que corras sin mirar atrás. Corre hacia el puesto avanzado del batallón, situado justo delante. Es de hormigón y está camuflado, seguro que los soldados de ahí dentro están bien. Si está desierto o ves demasiados bichos de esos, entonces corre hacia el refugio de la enfermería, allí debería haber un teléfono, o al menos una radio. Contacta con el puesto avanzado cinco o con el ocho.

– Pero…¿y ud.? Le comerán vivo, no puede correr.

El sargento no vaciló en contestar.

– Hijo…yo me quedaré aquí y les daré caña. ¡Venga, no te entretengas!

El cabo iba a ponerse a discutir, pero en ese momento surgió arrastrándose un ¿soldado? completamente quemado y movido sólo por la sed de sangre. El sargento le acribilló la cabeza y no tardó en morir, pero justo detrás de él venía otro, y luego dos más.

– ¡Vamos, hijo, corre¡No les distraeré eternamente!

Sin mirar atrás, y haciendo caso de la última orden de su Feldwebel, echó a correr hacia donde le habían indicado.

El sargento tendido en el suelo disparó hasta agotar las 30 balas del cargador, y luego arrojó una granada.

La onda expansiva trajo algo de metralla hacia él, pero nada importante. Arañazos en la cara, nada importante teniendo en cuenta lo que esas cosas le harían si le atrapaban.

Siguió oyendo gemidos de "zombis" así que lanzó la otra granada de palo, mientras buscaba cambiar de cargador.

No encontró ningún nuevo cargador en su cinturón, y los zombis estaban ya demasiado cerca. Solo disponía de una última granada, pues había perdido tanto la bayoneta como la pala afilada de trinchera, que en caso de necesidad podía ser usado como arma.

Desenroscó la tapa de la granada, y tiró de la anilla atada al hilo. Al instante, notó como sentía el poder que daba elegir su muerte, y abrazó la granada, dejando que los zombis se acercaran.

Transcurridos diez segundos, hizo explosión.

* * *

– ¿Conoce usted las órdenes, verdad, camarada capitán?

– Perfectamente, camarada comisario. Mis hombres y yo cumpliremos con nuestro deber.

El pelotón de reconocimiento de ocho hombres rusos se infiltró en la tierra de nadie, para investigar el motivo de tantos disparos en las líneas alemanas, y ninguno sobre posiciones soviéticas.

No hubo fuego de cobertura de ningún tipo, se trataba de una infiltración silenciosa, descubrir lo que pasaba, y regresar a informar.

Los hombres avanzaron, primero de pie, luego de cuclillas, y por último cuerpo a tierra, conforme se acercaban.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, oyendo disparos continuados de armas automáticas.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –musitó un soldado a su capitán, pero éste le mandó callar. Hacer una labor de reconocimiento de día era una auténtica estupidez, pero les habían dado órdenes, y el ataque no podía posponerse. Por lo que si las vidas de él y sus hombres se perdían, tampoco importaba.

Se arrastraron hasta llegar a un obstáculo, que no podían rodear, sino saltándolo.

– Alexander, asome la cabeza y dígame como está la cosa.

Alexander Matrosoliv asomó la cabeza por encima de una estructura medio rota de madera, y vio montones de cuerpos tendidos.

– Despejado, camarada capitán.

El capitán Adamska elevó la mano, y sus hombres se pusieron en pie, y procedieron a saltar el cacho de madera, aterrizando en un montón de piedras, donde se colocaron de cuclillas, avanzando con mucho cuidado.

De pronto, sonó una ráfaga cercana. Muy cercana. Dos soldados alemanes salieron corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo de un local que parecía un bar, seguidos por un tercero, que parecía cojear, gritaba de dolor, y miraba continuamente hacia detrás. ¿Qué habría detrás de ellos? Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una carga explosiva con temporizador detonara, matando al soldado que cojeaba. Los otros dos se echaron cuerpo a tierra cuando la explosión, fuera de la visión de los comandos rusos.

De entre el humo salió un hombre, que a pesar de tener la parte superior de su cuerpo ardiendo, avanzaba con torpeza, tropezándose con todo, hacia donde estaban los rusos. Detrás de él salió otro, bastante destrozado por la metrallada de la explosión, y sin un brazo, que caminaba igual que el otro.

Los dos "hombres" avanzaron entre los escombros, tropezando a menudo pero sin llegar a caer, y con los brazos extendidos. Parecía costarles mover sus propios piés

Los soviéticos miraron los uniformes de camuflaje de guisantes, se trataba de fepos, escoria de las SS. ¿Pero qué les pasaba? Venian directamente hacia donde estaban parapetados los rusos, los cuales se apartaron del camino de ellos, aunque no tenían ni idea de porqué venían si no les veían. Uno de los alemanes que caminaban torpes, el que estaba ardiendo, tropezó con la madera, y la tumbó al suelo, revelando a los rusos parapetados. Sin embargo el alemán, a pesar de llevar su pistolera con su arma dentro, no hizo nada, y las balas de los subfusiles rusos le tumbaron al suelo.

Al otro soldado, el camarada Ullianovich golpeó con el borde afilado de su pala de trinchera justo encima de la oreja derecha, lo cual a una persona normal debería haber matado, pero al soldado alemán apenas pareció afectarle. Se lanzó contra Ullianovich y le empezó a morder el brazo izquierdo, mientras éste intentaba forcejear. Katishev Orlov corrió en su ayuda, tirando del cuello de la guerrera al alemán, para que dejara de morder a su compañero, y colocando la mano sobre la boca del alemán, para cortarle el cuello con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, el alemán abrió la boca y mordió violentamente la mano de Katishev mientras éste le degollaba, amputándole varios dedos.

La cabeza del alemán cayó al suelo, pero con dos dedos colgando de su boca, y un tercero en el suelo.

Orlov estaba a punto de desmayarse, del shock. Pero lo peor vino cuando el cuerpo del otro alemán, que estaba ardiendo, empezó a levantarse.

Todos los rusos le empezaron a disparar hasta agotar todas sus balas, agujereando el cadáver, que sorprendentemente no sangraba mucho.

Sus tiros atrajeron respuesta de los alemanes que antes habían salido corriendo. Salieron de su escondrijo, y sin importarle que los soviéticos les dispararan, gesticulaban con los brazos, gritando palabras en su idioma.

Los rusos se miraron, el capitán Adamska no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, tenía a dos heridos, a uno de ellos en estado de shock, alemanes convertidos en superhumanos, y otros dos alemanes rindiéndose.

Yuri se acercó, y le golpeó en el hombro.

– ¡Camarada capitán, necesitamos a esos dos prisioneros!

– ¡No podemos llegar hasta ellos, hay mucho terreno abierto, nos acribillarían mientras llegamos!.

– Eso no importa, los dos _Fritz_ están corriendo hacia aquí.

El capitán comprobó que, detrás de ello, habían aparecido por lo menos una docena de soldados, todos ellos con uniforme de combate de las SS. Amanska no vio las cosas muy claras, pero decidió tratar de ayudar a los que venían hasta ellos.

– ¿Te gusta esto, _Jerry_? –gritó un soldado mientras disparaba contra los SS que avanzaban, con lentitud, hacia ellos. Mientras tanto, los dos alemanes supervivientes llegaron hasta donde estaban los rusos, tras saltar una viga tendida en el suelo, y se encontraron con las armas encañonadas sobre ellos, antes de tener tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

– _Bitte_…

– Cállate la boca, jodido alemán de mierda, y explícanos qué está pasando aquí.

Los dos alemanes estaban desarmados, uno de ellos llevaba un MPI, pero lo había perdido durante la carrera.

Los dos alemanes no tuvieron tiempo de abrir la boca, más que para respirar.

– Camarada capitán, esos bastardos no parecen sentir mucho nuestras balas, y se están acercando cada vez más. –informó Alexander, recargando su _PPSh-41_.– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Pues largarnos cagando leches, camarada.

Los comandos rusos se retiraron con los prisioneros, mientras Sergei, Alexander, Ullianovich y Katishev permanecían cubriendo a sus compañeros, aunque en el caso de Ullianovich, él permanecía en el suelo, sangrando sin nadie que le atendiera. Y Katishev Orlov estaba mareado, pero disparaba con la mano buena su pistola _Tokarev_.

Los soldados SS se les abalanzaron encima sin darles opción de retirada, pero tropezaron con la barrera natural que formaban los escombros, y se quedaron ahí bloqueados.

Alexander cogió a Ullianovich y se lo colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo, para poder disparar su PPSh. La posición no era muy cómoda para el herido, pero mejor eso, que morir ahí. Respecto a Orlev, él sí podía caminar.

Los cuatro supervivientes se detuvieron, todavía en mitad de las líneas alemanas. Unos soldados SS, igual que los anteriores, les cortaban el camino.

– ¿De donde han salido éstos¡Freídles!

– _nain, nain, schwein hunde, mein kameraden, ich bin_… –musitaban los alemanes supervivientes, aterrorizados, y se sentían inútiles, completamente desarmados.

Los comandos soviéticos realizaron fuego a discreción, para intentar escapar, pero las balas no hacían nada. Los zombies les atacaron desde ambas direcciones, entre atroces gritos de dolor y tiros al aire.

Tras unos confusos y sangrientos momentos de combates cuerpo a cuerpo, uno de los alemanes logró escapar, gateando, y luego consiguió ponerse de pie y echar a correr. Directo hacia las líneas rusas, tras comprobar que no le seguía ningún zombie, todos estaban ocupados. Por desgracia, un tirador de élite ruso le divisó, y pensando que transportaba explosivos, le disparó en plena cabeza.

* * *

En plenas líneas rusas, el Comisario Político frunció el ceño, mirando hacia las líneas germanas, de donde seguían emergiendo disparos, aunque cada vez más esporádicos. El grupo que habían mandando a infiltrarse en líneas enemigas no había regresado aún.

– Todo esto me desagrada profundamente. –se quejó Oleg– ¿Cómo va el ataque?

– Estamos listos, camarada comisario. El General me ha informado del estado de sus divisiones de carros, y el bombardeo de artillería dará comienzo tan pronto como usted dé la orden. –informó el comandante Yakolev.

El comisario miró su reloj, y esperó quince segundos, para que la aguja del secundero empezara a contar un nuevo minuto, y dio la orden.

– Fuego.

Las bocas de los cañones de artillería de largo alcance M30 rugieron al unísono, enviando proyectiles de 21,7 kg de peso y de 122 mm de calibre contra las líneas alemanas, mientras el comisario Oleg sonreía.

A su espalda, los sargentos y tenientes iban dando órdenes, y los motores de los T-34/85 gastaban combustible, esperando a que cesara el bombardeo de cobertura para lanzarse al ataque contra los invasores fascistas.


	7. Artillería

Los cinco hombres seguían en su cráter de obús, de donde no habían salido, con las armas listas. Los disparos de fusilería y ametralladora eran casi continuos, pero todos ellos eran de armamento alemán. ¿Dónde estaría la infantería rusa o los comandos que les atacaban? Todos ellos optaban por no asomar la cabeza.

En ese momento, como si fuera una respuesta a los soldados, empezaron a sonar los inconfundibles estampidos de cañones enemigos, y en pocos minutos, comenzaron a llover proyectiles de artillería pesada soviética.

– ¡¡Agachad todos la cabeza!! –ordenó el sargento, cosa innecesaria porque todos eran viejos perros de guerra que conocían de sobra los bombardeos de los _ruskys_.

Los obuses de 122 mm rusos llovían sobre ellos. A cada impacto, surtidores de tierra surgían, y algunos edificios maltratados se desmoronaban ante un impacto directo. Estaban pulverizando la ciudad hasta convertir los edificios en polvo. Y mientras tanto, los cinco soldados se arrejuntaban cada vez más con la esperanza de pasar inadvertidos, aunque todos sabían que un impacto directo en el cráter les haría volar a todos.

Sven, situado justo al lado de la ametralladora de Krabbel para pasarle munición en caso de necesidad, tuvo un estremecimiento.

E inmediatamente después comenzaron a llover los proyectiles.

Todos se agacharon lo más posible, o se metieron debajo de las camas del garaje, a pesar de que todavía no caían cerca.

Los zombis eran triturados bajo el fuego de la artillería, y por su modo de caminar al descubierto eran objetivos fáciles para los observadores de artillería de los cañones rusos.

Pero la enfermería parecía, de momento, un lugar seguro.

Cuando comenzaron a caer proyectiles, Jurgen echó a correr hacia un edificio cercano, y se metió a rastras debajo de una mesa. Se dio media vuelta, pegado a la pared, que si se derrumbaba la mesa le protegería. Y por si aparecía algún "enloquecido", apuntó con su G-43, mientras a su alrededor las paredes temblaban a cada descarga de artillería, los pocos cristales se hacían añicos, y las estanterías caían al suelo.

El edificio de cuatro plantas donde se encontraba recibió dos impactos directos y las tres primeras plantas se desplomaron sobre la primera. Entre las sombras, Jurgen vio como una silueta entraba a la planta donde se encontraba él, pero antes de tener tiempo a dispararle, la figura intentó caminar torpemente, tropezó, y se cayó al sótano por un agujero.

El joven cabo, mientras corría para intentar llegar a su destino, se vio inmerso en una barrera de artillería enemiga.

Dejó de correr y se echó cuerpo a tierra, justo en el momento en que un proyectil caía en el sitio donde había estado él. Al caer, se le zafó el casco.

Tumbado en el suelo, intentó arrastrarse para salir de ahí, pero no veía nada. Notaba, por los destellos de las explosiones, dónde caían los proyectiles pero no fue capaz de precisar siquiera donde se encontraba. Le habían dicho que si sonaba el silbido, era que el proyectil no caería sobre su cabeza… pero que cuando sonaba un siseo apagado, era que el proyectil iba directamente sobre él.

Tras unos largos minutos de fuego intensísimo, en el que las baterías rusas descargaron sus municiones contra las posiciones alemanas en la ciudad, hubo una pequeña pausa.

El cabo se irguió rápidamente y echó a correr, dándole una patada al casco. Cuando lo quiso recoger, era tarde y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Dentro de un cráter, el hombrecillo obsesionado con entrar a las SS armadas asomó la cabeza por encima del cráter, con ambas manos sujetando su casco lleno de tierra.

Hacía él venían, por un lado, dos soldados con el uniforme de las Waffen SS que no podían ni caminar recto y venían balanceándose, y por el otro un soldado de la Wehrmacht sin armas ni casco que venía corriendo. Este último parecía una persona normal.

El soldado le cubrió con su fusil Kar-98, mientras el sargento Klaus se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al soldado.

Cuando el cabo llegó al borde del cráter, saltó directamente dentro.

Al caer se golpeó contra el Panzershreck y el soldado que estaba más cerca soltó una exclamación; pero no pasó nada.

– ¿Qué coño ha pasado, cabo?

El aludido alzó la cabeza.

– ...Se han vuelto locos. Todos los soldados de las SS. Están enloquecidos y atacan a todo el mundo, pero no son humanos. Son…como zombis sedientos de carne fresca.

– ¿De qué hablas? Si no hay ningún superviviente de los _fepos_….

De pronto sonó una nueva descarga de los cañones, y todo el frente ruso quedó iluminado.

Todos los soldados, de pronto aterrorizados, se metieron lo más profundo dentro del cráter.

– ¡¡Vuelven de nuevo¡Agachad todos la cabeza!

Esta vez la artillería concentró mejor sus disparos y además fue mucho más intensa. Por lo visto, tras la obligada pausa para dejar que los alemanes se recuperaran, abrieron fuego de nuevo, con la idea de pillar a los germanos recogiendo a sus heridos. Hicieron rugir las bocas de sus cañones, entre potentes llamaradas, para desmoralizar a los alemanes. Tal y como siempre hacían.

Frank Kébler se había ocultado en una caseta para perros, el único refugio intacto que logró encontrar cuando comenzaron a llover obuses.

Desde una tabla mal colocada fue testigo de los destrozos que la artillería enemiga hacía en casas, aunque no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver que los SS que paseaban al aire libre, en busca de victimas, eran borrados del mapa y literalmente se desvanecían. Aunque no todos cayeron, los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron cubiertos por una extensa capa de polvo producto de las bombas. La intensa descarga de artillería, a pesar de ser más corta que la anterior, también aniquiló a los soldados supervivientes que permanecían al descubierto. Frank Kébler no oyó el obús que impactó directamente en la caseta de perros donde se encontraba; tampoco pudo oír nada más. Sin embargo, hubiera estado orgulloso de que el único soldado SS que quedaba por la zona y marchó a devorar sus restos, fuera también volatilizado por uno de las últimas bombas que regaban los cañones soviéticos.

Los seis soldados del cráter todavía permanecieron agazapados, hasta que oyeron un familiar sonido. Las cadenas de los anchos tanques T-34-85 y sus inconfundibles motores diésel de 500 CV.

Todos blasfemaron maldiciones, pero el sargento impartió rápidas órdenes.

El joven capitán de la Wehrmacht miró alrededor dentro de su precario refugio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero cuando comenzó el bombardeo artillero echó a correr hacia un edificio de apartamentos medio destrozado, a pesar de que no veía nada, y tropezó y cayó a un sótano medio destruido…justo en el momento en que la artillería se hacía más intensa y destrozaba a sus compañeros que corrían al descubierto.

Metido en el sótano, sin atreverse a salir, había asistido a ver como la artillería lo machacaba todo concienzudamente, hasta apenas dejar una franja del terreno sin remover.

Tras el último bombardeo y el posterior silencio de la artillería, para el capitán iba siendo hora de regresar con sus hombres…o con los que quedasen. Pero no podía salir, porque al encontrarse en un sótano, el suelo de la planta de arriba se había derrumbado sobre parte del sotano, y las escaleras estaban intransitables. Afortunadamente, una lámpara eléctrica había sobrevivido, y la luz le permitía ver donde estaba.

Intentó pedir ayuda, pero lo menos que esperaba era ver la cabeza de un soldado SS asomándose.

El capitán fue a coger su subfusil para dispararle al zombi…pero no se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido en algún momento.

"¡Imbécil! "

Sin embargo, el soldado se le quedó mirando.

Y le habló.

– _Mein Hauptmann_¿está usted bien¿Necesita ayuda para salir de ahí?

El capitán asintió y el soldado de las SS buscó con la mirada, tardó unos minutos, y finalmente le tiró una cuerda.

Cuando el hombre estuvo sujeto, Jurgen empezó a tirar. Oyó pasos detrás de él, pero no era momento de preocuparse.

Una vez el capitán logró colocar sus manos en los bordes de la pared y salir él solo, advirtió al soldado de las SS de que tenía a otro camarada de las Waffen SS justo detrás de él, pero uno de los enfermos.

El soldado se viró y le pegó una patada, mientras que se descolgaba el fusil de la espalda.

Rápidamente lo amartilló y abrió fuego contra el zombi, sin ni siquiera dejar que se incorporase.

El capitán contempló la escena, y luego asintió.

– Venga, vámonos de aquí, soldado. Tiene mucho que explicarme…

– Sé lo mismo que usted, señor.

– ¿Cómo se llama, soldado?

– Jurgen, señor. –respondió Steiner.

– Yo soy Müller, encantado. –el capitán no le tendió la mano mientras seguían caminando.– Una pena que no nos hayamos conocido en otras condiciones. Ahora va usted a contestar a mis preguntas. Quiero saber qué demonios ha sucedido aquí…

Dentro del garaje usado como enfermería, afortunadamente ningún proyectil había echo un impacto directo. Pero sumando a los estampidos de la artillería, mientras duró, lo que más estresaba a los supervivientes eran los golpes de los "enfermos" contra las dos puertas, intentando entrar como fuese.

Dentro de ésta, los supervivientes se afanaban como podían en la defensa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el inicio de las infecciones? – preguntó el médico en jefe.

– Ni idea… –contestó Kriestler, que aún llevaba a la espalda las bombonas del lanzallamas vacío. En este momento se las descolocaba de la espalda, con el objetivo de terminar de bloquear con ellas la puerta principal.– Yo creo que al poco de venir ya estaban así.

Sven, Pietter y el médico en jefe eran los únicos con experiencia médica que permanecían con vida. El jefe se llevó a sus dos médicos a un aparte.

– Verán…tengo miedo de que se trate de un nuevo arma inventada por los rusos que vuelve loco a nuestros soldados. Y se contagia por la sangre. Fíjense, ese soldado vino con nosotros y estaba perfectamente, pero ha sido mordido hace una o dos horas, y cada vez tiene peor aspecto. Pronto se convertirá en otro de ellos.

Sven tragó saliva.

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

– Es peligroso permanecer aquí encerrados…cualquiera de estos infectados podría transformarse en cualquier momento y follarnos a todos. –dijo Pietter, sin dejar de mirar hacia los soldados inconscientes que ocupaban las camillas. No todos presentaban los síntomas, pero era evidente que algunos sí, desde dos soldados tendidos en sus respectivas camillas, hasta otro con medio cuerpo calcinado tendido en el suelo, y dado por muerto…y otro de ellos que sujetaba su arma y permanecía apoyado en una pared, cada vez más débil.

– Yo voto por….

Un grito le interrumpió. Era Krabbel. Mientras se encontraba colocando las bombonas vacías de líquido inflamable de los lanzallamas debajo de la puerta del garaje, había visto algo.

– ¡¡Atención, viene gente¿Les disparo? Se acercan corriendo hacia nosotros, justo delante de la MG. Son de los nuestros…corren como si les persiguiera el diablo y llevan algo de armamento antitanque.

El médico en jefe pareció dudar.

– ¿Seguro que no están infectados?

– Bueno…vienen corriendo y hasta ahora sólo nos han atacado fepos de las SS, incapaces de correr. Éstos llevan uniformes de los nuestros. –respondió Krabbel sin dejar de mirar por la mirilla de la ametralladora.

– Bien, bien…dejémosles entrar. Oskar, abra la puerta. –ordenó Krüger.

– Esta puerta no abre, señor. No se puede abrir, ni tampoco cerrar del todo.

Uno de los soldados supervivientes de afuera se echó cuerpo a tierra, e intentó meter la cabeza por la escasa abertura, pero no cabía.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, abre esto!

– ¡No se puede, soldado¡Está bloqueada¡Tienes que dar la vuelta y entrar por la otra puerta!– le respondió Krabbel, mientras Oskar corría hacia la otra puerta y la abría.

Vigiló por si aparecía algún zombi, pero todo estaba desierto. Se habían cansado, y todos los zombis se habían largado…al menos, de momento. Quizás hubieran ido a buscar comida a otra parte. O quizás la artillería hubiera acabado con ellos.

El soldado de la puerta se retiró, sonaron dos ráfagas cortas de subfusil, más gritos, y por fin rodearon el garaje, y entraron uno en uno por la puerta, hasta hacer un total de tres. Tras ellos, cerraron la puerta, tras bloquearla bien.

El joven cabo se había convertido en jefe de pelotón, y mandó a los hombres a tomar posiciones.

–…Los rusos….nos atacan. Vienen con tanques…e infantería. Una barrera de artillería les protege.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia el recién llegado que hablaba.

– ¡¿Cómo?! Así que es verdad…esos bastardos rusos están utilizando armas biológicas. Debemos informar inmediatamente al _OKW _(_Oberkommando der Wehrmacht_, Alto Mando de la Wehrmacht).

– Todas las líneas están cortadas. _Ivan_ ha hecho un cerco alrededor de este maldito pueblo. Tendríamos que conseguir un vehículo para salir de aquí y volver a nuestras líneas. A pata, tenemos las de perder, contra esas "cosas" deambulando por ahí.

– ¿De qué "cosas" hablas¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

Los supervivientes de la enfermería se miraron, pero ninguno respondió.

– Bueno, de todas formas, es imposible, los T-34 de Iván se nos echarán encima dentro de nada, y dispararán contra cualquier cosa que se mueva.

– ¿Y? Tenéis un _Panzerfaust_ y granadas. ¿Por qué corréis como gallinas en vez de utilizarlos?

Un soldado se acercó al teniente Krüger, bastante cabreado. Era bastante corpulento.

– Mira, imbécil. Cuando se nos echaron encima teníamos un _Panzerschrek_ y otros dos _Panzerfaust_, aparte de minas _Tellermine_ (minas antitanque) y una MG-42, como la que tenéis aquí muerta de risa. Pero nos dieron de lleno antes de tener tiempo de usar nada. Perdimos a nuestro _Feldwebel_ (teniente) y a otro compañero. Echamos a correr huyendo de Iván, pero ellos nos rodearon y nos fundieron. Perdimos a otro tío y casi todo el material que llevábamos, pero luego corrimos más rápido que tu puta madre cuando llega el cartero, hasta llegar aquí. Cuando Iván ataca, siempre gana. Siempre.

El cabo se había apoyado en la pared, sin decir nada. Todos los que estaban en la enfermería se miraban entre ellos.

Krüger estaba en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Sven dudó, pero hizo la pregunta que le corría las entrañas.

– ¿Los tanques…os han seguido¿Saben que estamos aquí?

– Los tanque que yo sepa no, pero varios rusos si nos han visto; les matamos a casi todos menos a uno o dos. Seguramente habrán informado de adónde nos metimos.

En ese instante sonó un grito, y al voltear la cabeza vieron como un soldado se había terminado de infectar y estaba devorando a su compañero de camilla.

Mientras dos de los tres soldados supervivientes permanecían paralizados, los otros supervivientes que estaban dentro de la enfermería les dispararon; el cabo hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Qué coño le pasa a ese tío¿Por qué le han matado?

Fue el cabo que había venido con ellos el que le respondió.

– Es lo que os estaba diciendo antes. Se han vuelto locos, se devoran a unos a otros.

– ¿Cómo que no tiene ni idea¡Son sus camaradas, por el amor de Dios!

Jurgen le miró a los ojos.

– Ya se lo he dicho, todo iba de puta madre, y de pronto aparecieron aviones en picado rusos. Nos pillaron con el culo al aire…yo me metí en un edificio pero hubo un derrumbe…perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté, bueno….salí de donde estaba, caminé un poco, nos bombardearon los Rojos, me refugié en una casa, y me lo encontré a usted. Yo también me he encontrado con compañeros "enloquecidos".

El capitán frunció el ceño.

– Pues… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nosotros podemos regresar con nuestras unidades, el bombardeo habrá revuelto el campo de minas. Y además, toda esa zona está llena de "descerebrados de esos".

– Ni pensarlo, retirarse es una locura. Tenemos que resistir, y esperar a los refuerzos. ¿No decías que traerían _Panzers_? Dudo que esas cosas se pudieran enfrentar a nuestros blindados.

– ¿Tú eres de las Divisiones Blindadas, no? Y tendrías un tanque. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vehículo? –preguntó el capitán, fijándose en el uniforme negro de tanquista de las SS.

– Pues por ahí anda… un avión le dejó un regalito. La última vez que lo vi, estaba panza arriba.

Müller no contestó.


	8. El Ataque

Los desesperados supervivientes alemanes se enfrentan a un dilema. Por un lado, a su retaguardia, la infección ha convertido a soldados SS en muertos vivientes descerebrados, y poco a poco está comenzando a extenderse mediante mordeduras a muchos de los supervivientes. Por otro lado, las tropas enemigas, tras un devastador bombardeo artillero preliminar, se han lanzado al ataque, con el objetivo de aplastar las líneas germanas. ¿Qué encontrarán los soviéticos cuando tomen al asalto las posiciones alemanas¿Zombies¿Supervivientes¿Se contagiará la Infección de procedencia desconocida a las unidades soviéticas también?

* * *

El capitán, empuñando su P-38 como única arma, caminaba al lado del único superviviente de las Waffen SS.

– ¿Está ud. herido? – le preguntó.

– En absoluto, no me han tocado ni las balas ni los mordiscos. –respondió orgulloso el soldado SS.

– De acuerdo…vamos a ir a ver si encontramos más supervivientes. O, al menos, para conseguir agenciarme algún arma. No creo que con esta pistolita dure mucho más...

En ese momento llegó a los oídos de ambos un ruido ligeramente familiar. Motores de tanques, cerca de ellos. Se trataba de los motores Diésel de los T-34 rusos.

El capitán se alegró de oírlo, pero Jurgen se quedó aterrorizado. Pertenecía a una división acorazada de élite, y los tanques eran lo suyo. Los reconocía muy bien…tanto los suyos como los de ellos.

– ¡Por fin¡Son nuestros tanques, vendrán a rescatarnos! –exclamó el _hauptmann_, ilusionado.

– No son tanques nuestros. Ese es el ruido que hace Iván cuando ataca con tanques, señor.

El capitán le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Quiere decir…

– Síp. Vienen los rusos, pero no se preocupe. No deje de correr y todo saldrá bien.

Jurgen, seguido del capitán echaron a correr, mientras los motores sonaban cada vez más cerca, y de todas direcciones.

Justo en ese momento el primer T-34, con un montón de soldados rusos subidos encima, subió una pequeña elevación. Su figura aterradora se perfiló con todo detalle. El jefe de carro les debió de ver, porque un proyectil rompedor calibre 85 mm. hizo impacto, sin darles por pura suerte. La metralla se esparció por todas partes, y enseguida la ametralladora DP Modelo 1928 comenzó a escupir sus 600 proyectiles por minuto, y las balas rebotaron alrededor de los dos soldados alemanes que corrían todo cuanto podían.

El capitán Müller se empezó a quedar atrás y sudaba a mares, con lo que el joven soldado de las SS Leibstandarte le aferró de la pechera y se lo llevó a unos edificios, donde de un empujón le hizo ponerse cuerpo a tierra.

Un cañonazo ruso hizo volar una pared cercana y llenarles de polvo blanco el uniforme.

Un segundo cañonazo, por fortuna más lejano, levantó otra cortina de polvo.

Y mientras tanto, balas de ametralladora calibre de 7,62 mm rebotaban por todas partes, arrancando cachos de pared y levantando nubecillas de polvo, pero afortunadamente daban lejos de ellos.

Los dos hombres se levantaron inmediatamente.

Con todo el polvo no veían nada, pero por los pasos era obvio que alguien se les acercaba. Müller levantó su pistola.

En ese momento notó un mordisco en el brazo derecho, que tenía extendido.

Jurgen oyó el grito y se volteó, entre el polvo distinguió dos siluetas, una de ellas mordiendo a la otra.

Instintivamente, levantó el rifle y disparó dos veces a la silueta que mordía; ésta cayó al suelo.

Llegó hasta el _hauptmann_, y con un gesto le hizo guardar silencio cuando oyó voces que hablaban en ruso.

– _Davay, mi voz'mem etij graznij nemzov_. (Venga, atraparemos a esos malditos alemanes).

– _Vi videli kak oni ubegali? ni vse trusi_. (¿Vistes como corrían? Son todos unos cobardes...)

– _Ya budu smeyatsa virivaya' im po kajdomu palzy nog. Eti ubludki ubili vsy moju semju v Sevastopole tri goda nazat._ (Disfrutaré arrancándoles uno a uno los dedos de los pies. Mataron a toda mi familia en Sebastopol hace tres años)

El soldado de las SS tragó saliva y miró al capitán.

– _Herr _Hauptmann…vámonos de aquí.

El oficial estaba pálido, agarrándose la herida y apoyado en un cacho de la pared, negándose a seguir adelante.

– ¿_Herr officer_? –insistió Jurgen.– No entiendo el ruso, pero creo que va siendo hora de irnos de aquí…

En ese momento los rusos comenzaron a blasfemar y a disparar. Sonaron disparos de Mossin Nagant y de subfusiles PPSh-41, las armas más comunes en la infantería Rusa. Pero no tiraban contra ellos…sino contra los zombies.

Los soldados rusos se habían encontrado con que cinco soldados alemanes venían hacia ellos, con uniformes roídos y ensangrentados.

Pero no llevaban armas y caminaban como si estuvieran borrachos.

Los soldados, por venganza y por diversión, abrieron fuego contra ellos. Lograron matarlos gracias a la potencia de fuego.

Los cuerpos danzaron, por efecto de las balas, y finalmente cayeron a la fría tierra.

Los soldados rusos rieron, pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo cuando fueron severamente reprendidos por un comisario ruso del NKVD que había bajado del tanque de mando.

– "¡Os dimos severas órdenes de apresar soldados con vida para interrogarlos! Han estado haciendo experimentos aquí, y queremos saber lo que ha pasado. Como volváis sin un maldito prisionero, os mataré a todos. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron, y se separaron para registrar las ruinas en busca de los dos soldados que antes habían salido corriendo.

El comisario Oleg observó como la chusma de la infantería cumplía sus órdenes a rajatabla.

El capitán vio como un soldado ruso con su casco y empuñando un Mossin Nagant modelo 1944 con bayoneta se le acercaba.

Empuñando la pistola Walter con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha le dolía de la dentellada, le fue a disparar al soldado ruso.

En ese momento alguien le habló por detrás en ruso y disparó al aire.

La detonación del disparo hizo mirar al otro soldado, y apuntó al capitán con su fusil.

Éste, de pronto, no supo que hacer y permaneció paralizado. De pronto, tuvo una inspiración y para evitar que le matasen, levantó los dos brazos hacia arriba.

Los rusos sonrieron.

Habían atrapado a _Herr Hauptmann_.

Mientras, el soldado de las SS se arrastraba intentando huir de los soldados. Dando gracias a todo el polvo que tenía por encima, su uniforme negro era muy difícil de ver sobre los escombros.

Arrastrándose como una serpiente cada vez que no oía a alguien cerca, pronto logró abrirse camino hasta un pequeño refugio desde el cual no podía ser visto…pero no contó con que hubiera un soldado ruso meando justo encima de él.

El chorro de orina le empapó el abrigo, y permitió al soldado verle sin problemas. En décimas de segundo, colocó la rodilla encima de la espalda del alemán y le encañonó con su Mossin Nagant.

Jurgen, antes de darse cuenta, tenía encima a un soldado soviético con el miembro fuera apuntándole con su arma y dando la voz de alarma.

No tuvo más remedio que rendirse; y que desear que jamás descubrieran que era un soldado de las SS.

En los bajos de una iglesia completamente destrozada, dos hombres dialogaban, intentando buscar una salida.

– _Herr __Obersturmführer_, ya parece que ha parado la artillería, y esta vez es en serio…

El teniente de las SS frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y qué pretende ud., sargento¿Salir fuera, y arriesgarnos a convertirnos en comida para zombies?

– No creo que quede nada vivo, señor… la artillería de los bolcheviques habrá despejado la zona.

– No me fío… –El teniente pareció meditar.– Esas cosas poseen resistencia inhumana, ya debería saberlo, sargento.

El sargento miró alrededor. Justo donde se encontraban ahora, antaño había sido la parte principal de la iglesia, pero dos bombas incendiarias habían echo su estrago allí, dejando sólo paredes manchadas de fósforo, y restos de madera. El techo y algunas habitaciones anexas habían desaparecido, y el campanario se había desplomado. Además, estaba lleno de cuerpos de soldados de las SS que yacían, todos ellos tiroteados.

– Lo sé, _Herr Officer_, pero no creo que este lugar resista otro bombardeo. Hay que ir a otro lugar más seguro.

Mientras hablaban, la puerta doble de madera tembló. Los dos SS apuntaron con sus subfusiles, y la puerta no tardó en ceder, y cuatro zombies con uniformes de las SS, como todos, se precipitaron dentro de la iglesia.

El teniente y su sargento se vieron obligados a retroceder, porque aunque tumbaron a dos de ellos, otros dos hicieron su aparición.

El teniente corrió hacia una habitación de un velatorio lleno de velas, una de las pocas habitaciones aun intactas. Antes que ellos, algún SS de los que resistían en el pueblo había cometido el sacrilegio de defecar en esa zona. Sin que eso le importara, el SS, desesperado, se encaramó al velatorio, pisando las velas encendidas con las botas, con el objetivo de llegar a la ventana.

El sargento llegó detrás de él, recargando su MPI.

– Estoy seco, señor.

– A mi solo me quedan dos cargadores. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Mientras se encaramaban a la ventana destrozada por las bombas, los zombies se acercaban, arrastrando las botas y gimiendo. Sus voces lastimeras sonaban en el vacío de la iglesia.

Renqueantes, el teniente fue el primero en alcanzar la ventana, atravesarla, y saltar al otro lado del muro. Se cubrió detrás de una viga caída, esperando por su compañero.

El sargento SS cayó mal, y emiquió un quejido.

– ¡Joder! Mi tobillo.

– Deja de quejarte, mariquita. –le incriminó su superior.

Juntos, avanzaron unos metros, pero se detuvieron. Por las cercanías sonaron voces rusas, y disparos.

El teniente se quedó paralizado, pero el sargento se tumbó encima de él para que se agachase, y luego rodó hacia una mejor posición de tiro.

Primero apareció el cañón de un tanque soviético, seguido de una avanzada de soldados. Sin embargo, seguidamente hubo una explosión, y del carro de combate comenzó a salir humo.

La tripulación se apresuró a abandonarlo, mientras la infantería se alejaba, intentando buscar la causa de la agresor.

Y se fueron acercando hacia los dos SS emboscados.

El teniente, que no tenía mucha experiencia de combate, disparó con el subfusil a lo loco, aunque logró tumbar a dos soldados, los otros se agacharon y devolvieron el fuego, mientras preparaban granadas de mano para desalojarles.

El sargento agarró al teniente del brazo, y mientras éste disparaba al cielo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, se lo llevó de allí.

Le dolía el pie, una bala perdida le había dado en el abdomen, aunque no parecía nada grave, y encima le habían mordido en la iglesia.

– Señor, vámonos de aquí cagando leches. ¡Nos retiramos!

En ese momento, mientras se retiraban a toda velocidad, el teniente vió que el sargento se sujetaba un brazo. Y que tenía un sangriento agujero en el abdomen, aunque eso era secundario.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo¿Una mordida?

– Negativo, ha sido una bala perdida

El teniente no se lo creyó, pues una bala no desgarraba la ropa de esa forma, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, mientras huían de los rusos, que sorprendentemente no les perseguían porque estaban distraídos. Sonaban disparos a sus espaldas, y más explosiones. Al parecer, u otros supervivientes estaban plantando cara a las tropas de _Iván el Terrible_, o las tropas de _Iván_ se habían topado con zombies.

Los soldados rusos cachearon a los dos alemanes capturaron. No tardaron nada en descubrir que se trataba de un oficial de la Wehrmacht…y de un soldado de las SS.

Aparte de robarle el reloj de oro de su camarada Müller, los rusos patearon a Jurgen hasta tirarle al suelo, gritando todo el rato en un alemán cutre: "_Du SS_, _du SS_!"

Al capitán simplemente le despojaron de sus prismáticos, su daga de oficial, sus escasos cigarrillos y su magnífico reloj, pero le dejaron tranquilo. Observó como los rusos daban patadas al soldado SS que le había salvado la vida, sin atreverse a hacer nada. Un soldado le apuntaba con su subfusil para que no se moviera, y no dejaba de mirarle.

De pronto, los soldados dejaron de pegarle. Jurgen se intentó incorporar sobre sus brazos, pero el ruido de varios cerrojos de armas le convenció para que desistiera.

Un soldado le clavó la puntiaguda bayoneta del Nagant en la nuca.

– Si tu moverte yo matar…. _ponyatno_? –le habló en un alemán con palabras del ruso. Jurgen asintió, pero de todas formas el soldado le pegó un culatazo en la nuca, bajo el casco, y los brazos le cedieron.

Al caer de nuevo al suelo, otro soldado le quitó el casco y le empezó a golpear con una piedra.

A cada golpe, Jurgen pensaba que se le iban a caer todos los dientes y le temblaban todos los huesos del cráneo, pero de nuevo cesaron los golpes y los gritos.

Oyó el sonido de botas al cuadrarse, y algo así como:

– _Ura nashemu comandiru Stalinu_! (¡Viva el Gran Camarada Stalin!)

– _Ura_!!

Ante Jurgen, tendido sangrante en el suelo, y ante el capitán apareció un oficial soviético de alta graduación. Aunque se paró delante de Jurgen, miró al capitán.

– Perdone a mis hombres –dijo en un alemán muy bueno, a modo de presentación.– No les han sido inculcados buenos modales como a vosotros, los fascistas. Nosotros, los rusos, tenemos otro sentido del trato a los prisioneros alemanes. Pero conmigo estaréis bien. Si colaboráis y respondéis a las preguntas, contad con una cama mullida y comida caliente en el próximo tren que salga hacia Moscú, donde permaneceréis hasta el fin de la Guerra, y a partir de entonces seréis libres.

Con las manos detrás de la espalda, y su cartuchera con una pistola Tokarev TT-33 dentro bien a la vista, dio unas zancadas alrededor del SS caído. Le miró

– Vaya…un soldado de las famosas SS, de los que ametrallan a mi pueblo y fusilan a mis soldados.

– Yo..no soy de esos…soy conductor de tanque…. – intentó decir Jurgen, pero su mal estado hacía imposible que hablara correctamente. Le sangraban todas y cada una de las muelas a causa de los continuos golpes, y su cara estaba llena de magullazos.

El oficial ruso hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando, hasta situarse delante del hauptmann.

– _Uvedite ij v moy lager' , jivo_! (¡Llevadlos a la base inmediatamente!) –gritó.

– _Tovarich kapitan, vosvrashatysa na bazu v etoi situacii nevozmojno, mogut bit soprotivlenia… mi poluchili prikaz ostatsya sdes do prixoda vozduwnij podkrepleniy_. (Camarada capitán, regresar a la base en estas condiciones es imposible, puede haber bolsas de resistencia…hemos recibido órdenes de permanecer aquí hasta la llegada de refuerzos por aire) –respondió un sargento.

– _Blyat, tak sdelayte kanclagerya v etom tupom gorode._ (Joder, pues montad un campo de refugiados en esta maldita ciudad)

Varios soldados fueron a cumplir la orden, llevando con ellos a los dos prisioneros.

– _I vi,dvigaytes, mi doljni polnostyu prochistit eto mesto! Sdes mogut bit sotni Fritzov, ruchnie orujiya, kotorie jdut nas mejdu etix razvalin._ (¡Y vosotros, moveos, tenemos que despejar completamente este lugar! Puede haber cientos de _Fritz_, armas en mano, esperándonos, entre esas ruinas.)

Dentro de la enfermería, los tres médicos supervivientes se habían vuelto locos. Debían eliminar a todos los posibles infectados antes de que se extendiera, pero no había manera de convencer a los soldados, que se resistían a tales asesinatos.

– ¡Debemos hacerlo! –insistía el médico en jefe.

– ¿Se ha vuelto ud. loco¡Maldito majadero, no dejaré que mate a estos hombres! –un soldado histérico señalaba de un lado a otro con su STG 44, sin el seguro puesto.– ¡Pueden salvarse todos¡Usted, que es un matasanos, debería curarlos, y no matarles¡No lo permitiré!

– ¿Es que no lo entienden¡Podemos morir todo si los dejamos aquí! – Sven iba de un lado para otro intentando poner orden, pero nadie le hacía caso.

Mientras, el cabo intentaba también imponer orden, llegando al extremo de levantar una pistola y disparar al techo. La bala se incrustó en el techo, y causó el efecto deseado: Todos se callaron.

– A ver, un poquito de calma. Para los nuevos, si uno de esos tíos enloquecido te muerde te vuelves como ellos, lo he comprobado. Los de las SS se levantaban y mordían a los nuestros…y también habéis observado antes lo que le pasó a uno que estaba aquí. Debemos…

El teniente iba a abrir la boca para interrumpirle, pero un grito de Krabbel les interrumpió a todos.

– ¡Vienen los rusos! Han aparecido por todos lados…joder…solo veo infantería, pero se mueven rápido, son soldados normales. ¿Disparo?

No hizo falta que nadie dijera nada, y la MG-42 empezó a rugir con su característico sonido de desgarrar tela. Sus potentes balas pronto destrozaron a las tropas de vanguardia rusas, que corrieron a refugiarse del fuego demoledor, e inesperado. Daban por sentado que el pueblo estaba abandonado, y que los alemanes se habían retirado.

Los soldados supervivientes se amontonaron en la puerta. En su mano tenían el único _Panzerfaust_ y algunas granadas. Bajo el estrépito de la ametralladora, explicaron rápidamente algunas tácticas infalibles para destruir un carro de combate enemigo.

– El truco aquí es que nadie del tanque nos vea. Haceos pasar por un cadáver, meteos bajo los escombros o entre el barro, o lo que sea, pero completamente quietos hasta que el tanque esté lo bastante cerca. Cuando esté al alcance de la mano, le metéis una granadas por el cañón y algunas minas _Tellermine_ en la junta entre la torreta y el chasis. Eso debería hacer volar el carro por los aires. Lo ideal sería atacar por los flancos, correr de uno a otro colocando minas y granadas. No os detengáis por nada del mundo, u os freirán. –mientras hablaba, miraba fijamente a todos y cada uno de sus "alumnos".

Algunos asintieron y el resto permaneció callado.

– Bien¡allá vamos! –gritó el cabo, y abrió la puerta lateral.

Lo primero que encontraron fue a un zombi devorando a un compañero de su misma compañía.

Le ametrallaron, ráfagas que fueron amortiguados por el continuo crepitar de la MG.

– Pronto empezarán a llover zambombazos aquí, démonos prisa.

Los soldados se desplegaron por la calle central, agujereada de cráteres, y plagada de cuerpos de zombies abatidos, la mayor parte de ellos agujereados.

Krabbel se quedó atrás un momento.

Pensaba indicarle a los del 42 que se movieran, porque ese lugar ya habría sido localizado por los rusos, y si no lo volaban directamente a cañonazos, lo harían mediante artillería de tiro indirecto, después de que la infantería les diese las coordenadas.

El veterano soldado no se equivocó, y tres cañonazos hicieron impacto directamente el garaje, con su médico en jefe y los heridos dentro; la MG-42 cayó para siempre.

Sven, empuñando su P-38 y con algunas granadas con forma de de huevo en su cinturón y una granada de palo en cada bota, se echó en un sitio que le pareció ideal. El tanque no le vería hasta que le tuviera encima, y tendría tiempo de colar su granada y echarse cuerpo a tierra antes de que el sirviente de la ametralladora tuviera siquiera tiempo de verle.

Vio que cerca de él, otro soldado (Kart) escogía una posición elevada, a la cual los cañones no llegarían.

De pronto, Sven oyó como un pequeño crujido, y miró a su derecha. Observó, horrorizado, que en un cráter de obús dos zombis estaban devorando con calma a un cuerpo inerte de un soldado. Lo curioso es que los dos zombis eran de la Wehrmacht, o habían sido, y el soldado al que devoraban era un miembro de las SS.

" Para que luego digan que la enfermedad no se contagia… "

En el momento en que uno de los seres infectos plagados de virus alzó la cabeza, Sven le disparó con su Walter.

Dos de cuatro disparos le dieron en la cabeza, y logró tumbar al segundo tumbo con cuatro disparos en el pecho, de los cuales uno dio, por casualidad, en plena columna vertebral y le cercenó la cabeza del cuello.

Por fin, pudo atender a la otra amenaza aún mayor…los tanques soviéticos que venían hacia él.

Karl pudo ascender por la escalera hasta lo alto de un edificio, desde el cual veía más o menos toda la zona que no estaba aún cubierta por el polvo.

Por las escaleras, había encontrado un extraño panorama con algunos cuerpos de soldados de la Wehrmacht asesinados a mordiscos y de las SS asesinados a disparos, pero ninguno vivo.

Una vez en lo alto, Karl preparó su Panzerfaust 60 para el combate, con el tubo por encima del hombro y con la mira pegada a su ojo, tal y como había que hacerlo, preparado para tirar contra el primer tanque que pasara.

Y esperó a que ese tanque se acercara lo suficiente.

A bordo del primer T-34, el teniente Kovashenko, jefe del carro en vanguardia, sobresalía de la torreta. Tras haber acallado los disparos de la ametralladora emplazada, su tanque iba en vanguardia para peinar la zona. Veterano del Kursk, tenía en su haber el conseguir destruir casi todos los tanques que los alemanes le habían lanzado, desde vehículos ligeros como el tanque modelo III o el tanque modelo IV (se refiere al _Panzer ausf. III_ y al _Panzer ausf. IV_) hasta bestialidades como el _Tiger_ I o _Tiger_ II.

Kovashenko se conocía de memoria los puntos débiles de todos los carros de combate alemán, y enfrentarse a un tanque pesado era todo un desafío para él.

Sostenido sobre sus anchas cadenas, el T-34/85 avanzaba sobre el asfalto carcomido por los continuos proyectiles. A su lado, todos los edificios eran ruinas y la acera estaba impracticable.

En el chasis del tanque, agarrados a la torreta, viajaban seis soldados de infantería de asalto rusa, una de las mejores del ejército Rojo. Siempre marchaban en tanques, se desplegaban para los asaltos y subían de nuevo.

De pronto Kovashenko vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a una figura moviéndose.

Giró la cabeza y vio de nuevo a dos soldados alemanes.

Ningún T-34 llevaba una ametralladora antiaérea, de modo que ordenó al tirador dispararle un proyectil a las figuras que se movían, aunque fuera para intimidarlas.

Podía hacerlo él mismo, pero no se quiso molestar.

Mikhail obedeció y las figuras tambaleantes desaparecieron en una nube de polvo y tierra.

En ese instante, todo el vehículo sufrió una brutal sacudida y la cabina se llenó de polvo.

Cuando el tanque intentó avanzar, la cadena se zafó de sus dientes y engranajes, y la rueda motriz dejó de funcionar. Acababa de pisar una mina.

Los ingenieros, junto a los soldados, que iban en dicho tanque, descendieron para ir a reparar la oruga y cubrir la labor, mientras el segundo tanque sorteaba al primero rodeándole.

En ese momento, Kovashenko vio más figuras, pero no caminaban balanceándose como las otras, sino que portaban armas y corrían.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que debajo de su tanque salía corriendo una figura llevando algo en una mano, que corría hasta ponerse a cubierto. Por lo tanto, le acababan de endosar una carga magnética, que por pura suerte sólo le había inutilizado una cadena.

Mientras, demasiado lento, de un salto descendía adentro del tanque para evitar las balas, pero una de las siluetas le apuntó, y solo notó dolor cuando una bala le dio en la yugular.

Su cuerpo cayó para delante, y notó que se asfixiaba, pero que no moría.

El tanque que estaba a su lado voló por los aires cuando un proyectil antitanque de corto alcance le dio justamente en la junta de unión de la torreta y el chasis, calcinando a toda su tripulación.

Los zapadores que rodeaban el tanque de Kovashenko fueron tiroteados, y la infantería alemana, o lo que quedaba de ella pues solo eran cuatro hombres los que corrían, colocaron una carga en la torreta del tanque de Kovashenko.

Éste, mientras agonizaba, miró a los ojos al alemán que colocaba la carga. Su mirada refulgaba odio, pero el alemán rápidamente hizo su trabajo y colocó la mina T en un lateral.

Miró a los ojos al jefe de carro agonizante y se largó de allí, notando un exceso de calor cuando la mina explotó y el tanque quedó completamente destrozado.

Otros dos tanques más fueron destruidos de la misma manera, antes de que la infantería rusa pudiera organizarse y rodear a los pocos soldados alemanes que había, que entre explosiones por todos lados, no sabían qué hacer.

Sven tiró dos granadas contra algunos soldados rusos que pasaban cerca de un tanque en llamas, y los mandó a volar por los aires. El compañero que estaba a su lado cayó víctima de los disparos rusos, y Sven aprovechó para recoger su Kar98k.

Apuntando con precisión, logró separar el casco de la cabeza a un par de soldados soviéticos medio escondidos entre las ruinas, antes de notar el frío cañón de un arma en su nuca.

Al parecer los soviéticos habían recibido la orden de hacer la mayor cantidad de prisioneros que pudieran, y gracias a Dios no iban a desobedecerla, bajo riesgo de ejecución sumaria.

Los soldados soviéticos avanzaban con ferocidad, al grito de:

– _Davay, davay_

Oskar también fue capturado del mismo modo, pillado por sorpresa cuando se disponía a lanzar su última _Eihandgranate_ 39.

Obligado por los rusos, volvió a colocar la anilla de seguridad y dejó la _Stielhangranate_ en el suelo, para después levantar las manos.

Pietter, con dos balas en el pecho, siguió disparando, y tras agotar toda la munición se echó a un lado, rodando, para intentar coger una pistola de un cuerpo tendido.

Lo hizo, y al comprobar que estaba cargada, fue a dispararle a un soldado ruso solitario que había saltado un pequeño terraplén, y una bota se le había introducido entre dos piedras grandes.

Cuando Pietter fue a dispararle, el cuerpo del que había cogido la pistola se empezó a incorporar, con los ojos blancos. El soldado le disparó en la frente dos veces. Pero cuando fue a girar la cabeza para tirar contra el ruso, notó la larga bayoneta del Mossin Nagant 1944 atravesando su cuello, y cayó muerto.

El soldado ruso retiró la bayoneta, y en ese momento recordó la orden de los prisioneros vivos. Ya no podía hacer nada por ese al que acababa de despachar, así que se concentró en encontrar otros.

Kriestler no tenía ninguna munición, y sacó su bayoneta.

Aún cuando cuatro rusos le rodeaban, haciendo uso de su corpulencia, intentó hincar la daga en la yugular a uno de ellos.

Los otros le redujeron a culatazos, y una vez inconsciente, se lo llevaron.

El teniente Krüger Pfefferberg luchó hasta agotar las balas, y cuando sólo le quedaba una en la recámara, se metió la pistola en la boca y se voló la tapa de los sesos.

Un soldado ruso le vio morir, y nada más llegar registró su cadáver, en busca de algo interesante.

Los restantes soldados alemanes fueron hallados muertos, o en el caso del cabo, mortalmente heridos. De todas formas, el cabo fue recogido del suelo, y aunque un obús del 85 le había cercenado las piernas y parte del abdomen, sus intestinos fueron introducidos con esmero dentro de su barriga, y se le colocó en una camilla, pues querían interrogar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

En lo alto del edificio, Kart disparó su Pzfaust, pero vio como varios metros detrás del carro surgía una nube de polvo. Había fallado, no había tenido en cuenta la altura. Y no disponía de ningún otro lanzacohetes.

Se asomó por encima del muro, y vio como la infantería desmontaba del carro y corría hacia el edificio donde se encontraba él. Apuntó con el Kar98 y disparó a un soldado, pero volvió a fallar. Mientras recargaba el rifle para volver a disparar, hubo un fogonazo proveniente del cañón del tanque, un estampido, y la estructura del edificio tembló. Cuando volvió a mirar, una nube de polvo había ocultado al tanque, y a la infantería. Kart preparó cinco granadas y las tiró por encima del muro, en dos intervalos. Y luego empuñó su Kar98 y apuntó hacia la puerta de la azotea, con otra granada al alcance de la mano.

La infantería rusa corrió hasta la puerta del edificio, que despejaron con granadas, por si acaso. Mientras tanto, el tanque disparó contra la pared, abriendo un enorme agujero, por el que entraron también algunos soldados.

En la primera sala, un lujoso salón, no había nadie, salvo algunos cuerpos tendidos. Recorrieron rápidamente el piso, y ascendieron al segundo. En él, encontraron a algunos alemanes, que se estaban levantando. Los soviéticos les acribillaron… pero los soldados continuaron intentando incorporarse.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

Los soviéticos bajaron las armas, al ver que los alemanes, acribillados, se seguían intentando levantar. Y descuidaron su retaguardia.

Un médico se acercó a los alemanes, pero uno de ellos se le abalanzó encima.

El ruso cayó al suelo, peleando contra su agresor, que literalmente le comía la garganta.

Los soldados alemanes se terminaron de incorporar, y se lanzaron contra los rusos.

Éstos dispararon con sus PPSh a ciegas, acribillándose incluso entre ellos. Tres soviéticos cayeron por balas rusas.

Finalmente, tras unos intensos minutos, los soldados supervivientes respiraron tranquilos. Había costado, pero todos los alemanes estaban completamente muertos, a pesar de que algunos camaradas habían sido heridos.

Mientras los soldados comprobaban los cuerpos de los alemanes, preguntándose cómo demonios se habían convertido en SuperHombres, sonaron varios disparos en el edificio, y los soldados recordaron que arriba seguía habiendo un tirador _boche_.

Subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero no había más alemanes, ni de los normales, ni de los caníbales. No obstante, al llegar al último piso, vieron dos cuerpos tendidos en la puerta, con los ojos blancuzcos, y a un soldado devorando a mordisco limpio a otro soldado alemán. Al lado había un rifle alemán sin munición, con varios casquillos, y un tubo lanzacohetes utilizado.

Los rusos dispararon al "zombie" hasta tener la certeza de que estaba bien muerto. Comprobar los cuatro cuerpos, incluído el del tirador alemán, muerto a dentelladas, y descendieron a informar.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, vieron varios tanques rodando por la calle, y varios prisioneros alemanes capturados. Alemanes normales, no como los otros.

Otros dos soldados alemanes fueron encontrados completamente enloquecidos, ajenos al combate que se desarrollaba. Intentaron cogerlos vivos, pero se resistían. En el transcurso del forcejeo, mordieron a un soldado soviético en el cuello.

Los otros soldados, enfurecidos por la venganza, golpearon con las culatas de sus fusiles a los dos soldados hasta dejarlos inertes.

Cuando se iban a ir, de pronto los dos soldados se incorporaron de nuevo y volvieron a la batalla; al parecer la locura les había dado fuerzas sobrenaturales y hubo que ametrallarles a los dos con una DPM cal. 7,62 mm.

El comisario político por la defensa del pueblo observó como todos los soldados alemanes capturados eran encerrados juntos en mitad de una plaza, junto a una alambrada más alta que un hombre; todos fueron juntados, sin importar los rangos o su estado de salud.

Todos en silencio, pero el comisario Oleg observó un detalle curioso: los soldados alemanes, entre ellos el médico superviviente y el joven capitán, situaron a dos de los tres heridos lo más lejos posible de ellos, y continuamente pedían que le matasen a ellos dos, pero sin dar explicaciones.

Un rato después, otro soldado con un vendaje se empezó a sentir mal, y fue trasladado al rincón, aparte de pedir él mismo y sus compañeros que le matasen.

Era algo digno de ver…y muy extraño.

Mientras tanto, proseguía la exploración del pueblo, y los cañonazos y disparos de armas variadas. Y poco a poco, llegaban confusos informes de extraños enfrentamientos con infantería alemana de fuerza sobrehumana.


	9. Captura

El cabo primero Sergei dio un pequeño salto cuando oyó un disparo muy cercano, el inconfundible sonido del disparo de un fusil ruso.

A sus espaldas, un soldado soviético empezó a tirar con su fusil Mossin Nagant 1938 de precisión; su puntería, sin ser buena, era aceptable.

Fue hasta él, y cuando recargaba para disparar de nuevo a la botella de Vodka colocada encima de unas piedras contra una pared, le cogió el fusil con la mano y lo elevó.

– Venga, camarada¿quién te has creído que eres¿El Gran Vassili Zaitzev acaso?

El soldado le miró.

– Pues mira, no me importaría ingresar en dichas escuadras de francotiradores…son la élite.

El cabo arqueó el ojo.

– Venga, hombre, tú no estás a la altura. No basta con tener buena puntería, tu puntería debe de ser perfecta. Debes aprender a pasar horas, días e incluso una semana sin moverte, sin dormirte…pendiente solo de la mira de tu fusil.

El soldado se dio media vuelta, apuntando de nuevo con el fusil al objetivo.

– ¿Y te crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo? – dijo, pendiente de calibrar la mirilla de su fusil y de darle al blanco. La botella ya había soportado dos disparos, y aunque los dos habían dado en el blanco, todavía quedaba un cacho de ella que se sostenía en pié, al haberla puesto apoyada en algo.

Después de recargar el arma, y apuntando a la botella, dijo una última cosa antes de disparar:

– Y para que lo sepas…mi nombre es Vassili, aunque de apellido Chernenko.

La botella saltó de las piedras y cayó al suelo al recibir el último disparo. El cabo ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada.

Los soldados soviéticos que custodiaban a los prisioneros se aburrían, mientras todos los demás "disfrutaban" de la guerra matando fascistas. Por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba Vassili. A su alrededor, los soldados se entrenan como bien podían, apostando o fumando con tranquilidad. Los soldados alemanes estaban en silencio, generalmente ni hablaban unos con otros, paseaban, daban vueltas sobre sí mismos, y se volvían a sentar. Resultaban patéticos.

El comisario Oleg los miró, daban ganas de dispararles a todos. Pero les necesitaban vivos.

Tres soldados y un cabo se acercaron a él.

– Camarada comisario, hemos localizado los cuerpos de la patrulla enviada antes del ataque. El comando de reconocimiento.

– ¿Y bien?

– …Debería venir a verlos, señor.

El comisario suspiró.

– No tengo ganas de ir a ver cadáveres, dígame qué sucede y no me haga perder el tiempo.

El cabo pareció tomarse su tiempo. Miró a los dos soldados, y estos desviaron la mirada, ligeramente incómodos.

– Verá, señor… están todos juntos, y presentan síntomas de haber sido atacados y asesinados a mordiscos. Sus uniformes están desgarrados. Alrededor hay montones de cuerpos de alemanes muertos y…

– Continue, cabo. Creo que he oído de todo en esta guerra, pero jamás nada parecido.

– Y los cuerpos de los alemanes están irreconocibles. La artillería no ha dejado gran cosa, pero algunos de ellos están medio podridos.

Oleg se cruzó de brazos.

– Maldita sea, cabo. Es normal que la metralla de nuestros proyectiles destroce la ropa y los cuerpos de esos camaradas nuestros que yacían muertos. Encárguese de que son enterrados debidamente. Y deje de importunarme con sus teorías estúpidas, tenemos una guerra que ganar. Retírese.

– ¡A la orden, camarada comisario!

El cabo, rígido como un poste, entrechocó los tacones, hizo el saludo con el puño izquierdo, bajó el brazo, dio media vuelta, y se fue, caminando rápido pero sin marcar el paso, seguido por los otros dos soldados.

Oleg sacó una pitillera de plata de su bolsillo, y mientras manipulaba el rudo encendedor ruso, se le acercaron otros soldados, ésta vez con un teniente entre ellos.

– Camarada comisario…

– Dígame, teniente. –dijo Oleg, con el cigarrillo ya en la boca.

– Señor, estos soldados me han informado de algo inédito, y pensé que usted debería saberlo.

– Hoy es mi día de cosas inéditas, sargento, adelante.

Un soldado se adelantó. Tenía la cara con graves ampollas de quemaduras, y manchada de ceniza. Era uno de los que había tomado al asalto el edificio donde se ocultaba un alemán.

– Señor, algo raro ha ocurrido. Los alemanes que encontramos en ese edificio estaban muertos, pero aun así se levantaron contra nosotros, y nos atacaron a mordiscos. Les disparamos, pero resistían las balas… tenían una resistencia inusual.

Oleg tenía en ese momento una expresión incrédula, y martilleaba con las botas el suelo en un tic de impaciencia. Mientras tanto, el soldado continuaba relatando su increíble historia, pero Oleg le cortó con un enérgico gesto del brazo.

– ¡Basta de charla derrotista¡Deja de contar mentiras! Mucho cine americano de muertos vivientes has visto tú…

– Pero… camarada comisario….

– ¡No me llames camarada! –el comisario Oleg miró al teniente. Abría tanto la boca al gritar que el cigarro se le escurrió de entre los labios.– ¡Teniente, como vuelva a incordiarme con estas mentiras asquerosas será fusilado¡Tenemos una maldita guerra que ganar, y unos fascistas a los que exterminar¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos se cuadraron, firmes como postes, y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, con sólo 10 cm (exactos) de separación.

– ¡A la orden, comisario!

Oleg pisó su cigarro encendido que estaba en el suelo.

– Bien, esperemos que esto no se repita…

Y se alejó de allí.

– Estúpida tropa… se lo creen todo… muertos vivientes dicen… ¡bah¡Chorradas! Ni que los alemanes supieran vudú… –murmuraba entre dientes, mientras avanzaba entre los atareados soldados soviéticos, que se cuadraban al verle pasar.

Dos T-34 de avanzadilla marchaban por una antigua carretera machacada por los obuses, bamboleándose cada vez que entraban en un cráter y volvían a salir. De lejos, se veían varias personas caminando torpemente hacia ellos, justo de frente, porque a ambos lados los escombros de edificios destruidos formaban muros que ni el T-34 podría subir.

El jefe del primer carro se asomó de la torreta, y sujetando en sus manos un altavoz de la época, gritó en alemán:

– _Jeder deutsche Soldat, geben Sie auf!. Wir werden Sie nicht verletzen wir wollen mit Ihnen gerade sprechen! Wir werden Ihnen warme Nahrung und ein Bett geben, um uns auszuruhen_ (¡A todos los soldados alemanes, ríndanse¡No les haremos nada, simplemente queremos hablar con ustedes! Les proporcionaremos comida caliente y una cama donde descansar…)

Pero los soldados alemanes, ignorando al hombre, caminaban hacia los tanques, que no detenían su avance. El conductor habló por la radio.

– _Tovarich_…les vamos a atropellar si no se quitan de en medio.

El jefe le hizo parar, pues querían tomar prisioneros vivos, y ambos blindados se detuvieron. Los alemanes estaban a tiro de pistola y seguían avanzando, pero no caminaban normalmente, sino que parecían tambalearse.

Los rusos se empezaron a poner muy nerviosos, nadie sabía lo que tramaban los _boches_. De pronto, el primer alemán se intentó encaramar en el frontal del tanque, cosa que su ángulo curvo de 45º no ayudaba. Cuando el segundo, y el tercero, intentaron lo mismo, el sirviente no aguantó más y abrió fuego con la ametralladora.

El tanque de al lado hizo lo mismo, y el jefe de carro asomado a la escotilla hizo su parte con su subfusil, matando a los que intentaban escalar el vehículo.

Los ojos de los alemanes eran completamente blancos, inyectados en sangre, y sus capotes de camuflaje estaban manchados de rojo sangre.

Cuando casi todos fueron eliminados, otros dos quedaban indemnes, pero se seguían acercando a las ametralladoras humeantes de los dos carros, pisando los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

Uno de ellos caminaba tan torpe que cayó al suelo, y se empezó a arrastrar, fuera del alcance de la ametralladora.

El jefe de carro seguía instándoles a la rendición, pero era inútil.

Finalmente, el que quedaba fue ametrallado justo cuando sus dedos podridos tocaron el metal del blindaje frontal, y el tanque aceleró para aplastar al otro que se arrastraba.

Tras pasar por encima de él, y de los cuerpos de los otros con un crujido, siguieron adelante, completamente en silencio.

El silencio de radio era un mandato de los oficiales, pero los hombres en combate muy pocas veces lo respetaban. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se cumplía a rajatabla porque nadie sabía que decir.

Los dos tanques, uno detrás del otro y manteniendo las distancias para poder frenar sin chocar, y para reducir los riesgos en caso de un campo de minas, llegaron a una llanura abierta. Antiguamente había sido una plaza, pero ahora estaba tan castigado que no se reconocía nada.

En el lugar bien emplazado encontraron lo que había sido un Flak 88, sorprendentemente intacto. A su alrededor, todo eran cráteres y cuerpos destrozados por la metralla o carbonizadas.

El bombardeo había echo de las suyas, pero los cañonazos rusos posteriores habían levantado enormes toneladas de tierra.

Había un semioruga alemán del revés, con las ruedas girando en el aire por la acción del viento y los engranajes de la cadena colgando como carne de cerdo en un matadero. Pero lo más curioso, eran los camiones en el centro de la plaza, de los cuales sólo uno estaba intacto.

Los dos tanques rodearon al vehículo intacto, y a una especie de bombonas que había ahí.

Cuando los dos jefes de carro descendieron del vehículo para inspeccionar las botellas, se percataron de que los cuerpos se estaban incorporando.

– Mierda…. ¡Yuri, Danilov, a sus puesto de ametralladora¡Barred a esos cabrones!

Las dos ametralladoras abrieron fuego contra los "soldados" que parecían muertos vivientes. Uno de ellos, después de que el tanque le pasara por encima y le destrozara las piernas, aún tuvo fuerzas para intentar incorporarse y caminar arrastrándose hacia el vehículo.

Los otros, con las potentes balas arrancándoles cachos de cuerpo y piel, seguían caminando hasta que se derrumbaban como un saco de papas, pero siempre otros dos ocupaban el lugar del caído; todo era un hervidero.

De pronto, un objeto apareció volando e hizo saltar por los aires a unos zombis.

Los tanquistas vieron, de pronto, a dos soldados que corrían de la marea que se les echaba encima, eran personas normales y se movían normalmente, así que debían salvarlos como fuera.

– _Bistree, kakoy to zashitnik vokrug etij dvoij!_ ("¡Rápido, un perímetro defensivo alrededor de esos dos!")

Los dos alemanes oyeron la orden, pero no la supieron entender, y los motores de los tanques rugieron y rápidamente se colocaron justo alrededor de los dos soldados, que sin comerlo ni beberlo se vieron rodeados de dos tanques rusos, cortando toda su retirada. Sin embargo, los rusos les ayudaron a eliminar a los zombis, con pesado fuego de cañones y ametralladora pesada.

El teniente de las SS se asustó al ver aparecer los tanques rusos, intentaron evitarlos, pero esa zona estaba infestada de zombies. Su segundo, el sargento, tampoco subo qué hacer, y menos cuando los tanques avanzando hasta ellos, pensando que les iban a aplastar, pero no fue así. Al acercarse, se abrieron en abanico, colocándose alrededor de ellos. Los dos alemanes, atónitos, observaron la escena.

Ya ni siquiera llevaban armas, y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza para intentar protegerse ante las detonaciones de los cañones y de las ametralladoras pesadas tan cerca de sus oídos.

Tuvo lugar un intenso cañoneo por parte de los carros de combate y de las ametralladoras, pero fue tan breve como intenso.

No tardó en reinar el silencio, y el jefe de uno de los carros asomó por la escotilla superior. Les habló a los dos soldados en alemán.

– _Grüße, Fritz, denke ich, dass wir gerade Ihre Leben sparten! Sein kämpft nicht Wert, weil mit uns zum Hauptquartier Comen_. ("Saludos, "_Fritz_", creo que os hemos salvado la vida. Ya no sirve de nada luchar, venid con nosotros al puesto de mando.")

Los dos alemanes se miraron. El teniente frunció el ceño, le pitaban los oídos.

El suboficial ruso les miró las insignias, y se dio cuenta de que ambos eran de la División Calavera de las SS y que, como mínimo, uno de ellos era _SS-Obersturmführer_.

El teniente ruso de idéntico grado les interrogó.

– Usted, el teniente¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Oswell E. Spencer¿y el suyo, teniente? –al SS no parecía disgustarle hablar con un comunista al que Adolf Hitler debía considerar inferior, pero de todas formas al tanquista no le gustó su forma de dirigirse a él, había que demostrarle quien mandaba.

– El mió no tiene porqué importarle, teniente…pero se lo diré igualmente, pues soy simpático: Vladimir Iosef Andropov.

Ninguno de los dos SS pestañeó.

– Magnífico, pues llévanos ante tus superiores, Vladimir…antes de que aparezcan más engendros come cerebros de esos.

El teniente ruso, enfurecido, le miró.

– Yo no obedezco órdenes de un soldado que se ha rendido…–con un gesto, ordenó al otro tanque que abriera la escotilla trasera.

Los dos alemanes fueron "invitados" a entrar, a pesar de que el espacio dentro de un T-34 era muy reducido.

Los tripulantes soviéticos hablaron unas palabra entre ellos, que los alemanes no comprendieron.

– Camarada…¿y si los _Fritz_ van arriba? No creo que los del NKVD se alegren de saber que han visto nuestro T-34-85 modelo F por dentro"

– Tranquilo, este tanque no es nuevo, y ellos ya han capturado muchos. Si no cabes, puedes ir tú arriba, pero no me arriesgaré a que esos dos salten del vehículo cuando nos hayamos alejado de la zona peligrosa. No pienso correr ese riesgo, pero si quieres puedes ir tú arriba.

Danilov no respondió nada, y se echó un poco para la izquierda. Con los dos nuevos, si el cañón disparaba le daría en la cara a uno de los dos alemanes, y a Danilov le sería imposible recargarlo.

Sin que eso importara, el tanque emprendió la marcha, seguido por el otro.

Los dos tanques avanzaban despacio, vigilando que no aparecieran más "super alemanes" de esos, indemnes al dolor.

De camino, el segundo tanque (puesto que el primero estaba abarrotado y no podía) disparó un cañonazo contra el Flak88, para evitar que algún superviviente pudiera cogerlo, apuntar bajo y utilizarlo como cañón antitanque contra ellos.

El tubo saltó por los aires y volvió a caer al suelo con un enorme estruendo metálico, ensordecido en parte por el cañonazo y la explosión del proyectil rompedor.


End file.
